The Billionaires, The Lawyer, and The IT Girl
by Aurum.Fidei
Summary: What if Felicity worked at Merlyn Global instead of Queens Consolidated? And what if she became friends with Laurel and Tommy before Oliver come back from the island? Lauriver and Flommy slow burn
1. Fast Friends

**A/N: Hey all! So this AU has been lurking in the back of my mind for a while now… I have read lots of Tommy!Lives AUs and enjoy them so I have wanted to write my own. I also enjoy Tommy/Felicity pairing. So this plot bunny came up in my head… What if Felicity worked at Merlyn Global instead of Queens Consolidated? And what if she became friends with Laurel and Tommy before Oliver come back from the island?**

 **Fast Friends**

 _2 years after the Queens Gambit sunk_

Laurel Lance could not believe her luck. After the media hell she had went through when her boyfriend and sister died on a shipwreck while sleeping together. After struggling throughout law school. She just thought that after she graduated and got her first job things would just look up. No such luck. She was supposed to be starting her first job tomorrow and her computer _wasn't working._ How could she be a lawyer without her computer?

That is how she found herself in front of the Merlyn Global building, impatiently waiting for her friend to arrive. Tommy walked up to her an exasperated look on his face.

"Laurel, what do you need? And why did we have to meet here?"

"I need someone to look at my computer. Geek squad said it would take a few days. I start my job tomorrow." Laurel explained "Do you think someone in Merlyn Global's IT department could help? You are the CEOs son."

Tommy ran a hand through his hair and said "Yea, I guess. Come on."

"You are a life saver, Tommy." Laurel said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Tommy flushed. He and Laurel and grown closer after the death of Oliver. Laurel was a fill in for his best friend and Tommy helped her sort her emotions. She had a lot of anger and didn't really get to the mourning part properly. Tommy doesn't think it has even fully hit her yet that Ollie was dead.

They road up to the IT floor in silence.

"Mr. Merlyn! What a pleasure to see you!" A pleasant looking woman who must have been in her forties came up to him.

"Hello, Trudy. Nice to see you as well."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, my friend here is having some computer troubles and I was wondering if you had anyone who could help?" Tommy asked

"Of course! We have a new hire and she is chomping at the bit for something important. Felicity Smoak. Her cubicle is the last one on the left."

Tommy nodded his thanks and grabbed onto Laurels arm and began leading her in the direction they were told to go. When they reached the specified cubicle Tommy knocked lightly on the wall to grab the attention of the blonde who was sitting at the desk.

The woman jumped and turned to stare at them. She had a look of recognition immediately "Mr. Merlyn! What can I do for you!"

"Hello Miss Smoak. This is my friend Laurel. Her computer stopped working and she needs it for her new job at CNRI that starts tomorrow. Do you think you could take a look at it and see if you could fix it?" Tommy said with a slightly flirtatious smirk on his face as he gestured towards Laurel.

"Sure I can take a look" The blonde rolled forward in her chair reaching out for the laptop that Laurel was still clutching.

Laurel reluctantly handed it over. Felicity opened it and began looking it over. "Hmm seems like you have one heck of a virus. I should be able to get it dis-installed by tomorrow morning."

"That's amazing! Geek squad said it would take a few days at least! Maybe a week!" Laurel blurted

"Well geek squad isn't really at my level of expertise when it comes to computers. I have always been really good with tech. It's kinda my thing" Felicity grinned but remained transfixed by the computer.

"How do you think I can pick up my computer? Should I come here tomorrow morning? And what can I do for you in exchange for you fixing my computer?" Laurel asked

"How about we meet up at Starling Jitters? I always get coffee there before I head to work and if you really feel like you want to do something for me in exchange for me removing the virus I wouldn't say no to my caffeine fix. Not that you need to do anything for me in return. Taking a virus off a computer is actually kind of relaxing to me so this should be fun and isn't actually work to me and I really appreciate being given something to do tonight because I was honestly planning on spending the night watching Netflix and eating mint chip ice cream… and I am babbling and I will stop talking in three, two, one." Felicity stopped talking abruptly and looked up embarrassed.

Laurel laughed. Tommy looked at her surprised. He hasn't heard Laurel truly laugh since before the Queens Gambit went down. "I think that sounds perfect. And I will gladly get you your morning caffeine. You are getting a virus off my computer way faster than anyone else could. It is the least I could do."

"Ok so Starling Jitters tomorrow morning at six?" Felicity asked

"Sounds perfect. Thank you so much" Laurel responded

"Yes, thank you Miss Smoak. Now we will get out of your hair." Tommy spoke up.

"No problem, and please, call me Felicity." The girl grinned as she adjusted her glasses

"Ok, Felicity, I will see you in the morning." Laurel smiled genuinely.

 _Next Morning at Starling Jitters_

Today was a seriously huge day for Laurel. Today was her first day working at CNRI as full-fledged lawyer. She had worked there as an intern and loved the work and took the offer for a permanent job immediately when she passed the Bar.

She was currently waiting for the IT girl from Merlyn Global to walk in. Being nervous she had shown nearly half an hour early. She had bought herself a muffin to eat to pass the time in the nearly empty coffee shop,

Five minutes till six Felicity walked in looking rather cheerful. She had a laptop bag slung around her shoulder and was carrying Laurel's laptop in her arms. Her ponytail was swinging back and forth as she approached Laurel's table.

"Good morning, Laurel! I was able to lift the virus off your computer. I also installed my anti-virus and anti-theft firewall. I designed it so I know it's good." Felicity grinned at her as they walked to order their coffees.

Once they had their coffees, the two women sat down to enjoy a quiet moment before going off to work.

"So, you said that you designed these firewalls you installed on my computer?" Laurel asked the younger girl curiously as she sipped on her coffee.

"Yea, I took a specialized computer design class for fun at MIT my senior year. The final project was to create a firewall. I just know that it is really good because I also took classes in decrypting." Felicity said nonchalantly.

"When did you graduate from MIT?" Laurel asked. She was curious. The girl looked younger than Sara did when she died.

"This past May. Merlyn Global is my first job. The IT department is just a stepping stone though I want to get into applied science." Felicity happily sipped on her latte

"If you don't mind me asking… How old are you? You look to be a few years younger than my sister and she was supposed to graduate this year." Laurel questioned.

"I am 19. And before you ask how I have already graduated from college… I am kinda a certifiable genius… I graduated from high school at 15 and I took a year off from school to help my mom out before going to MIT. I would have graduated last year but I had decided when I was 17 to take on another major." Felicity explained flushing in embarrassment as Laurel gawked at her "But please, enough about me. You have a sister? Tell me about her! I always wanted siblings!"

Laurel looked down and bit her lip before speaking "Do you know who I am, Felicity? Outside of your bosses kids friend who you did a favor for I mean."

Felicity looked at her thoughtfully "No. Come to think of it, I don't even think I know your last name."

Laurel took a deep breath. Felicity was sure to look at her differently when she knew who she was.

"My last name is Lance." Laurel braced herself for any type of reaction. She had honestly gotten them all.

"I am sorry but I am still not making a connection? And what does this have to do about your sister?" Felicity looked lost.

"Have you heard about the Queens Gambit?" Laurel tested.

"Isn't that the boat that sunk a few years ago? With Queen Consolidateds CEO and his son on board? Sorry I moved to Starling after graduation because of job opportunities. I used to live in Vegas." Felicity explained.

"Yea… Well I was dating Oliver Queen. The son, before the Gambit sunk. But the real drama factor of this entire thing was Oliver was cheating on me on the boat. With my sister. It's kind of public knowledge around here… "Laurel looked down at her hands.

"That… That's awful! Laurel! I cannot even imagine. I bet you haven't even gotten to grieve properly. I know I wouldn't be able to. I would be too angry." Felicity placed a comforting hand on Laurels arm. Laurel looked at her gratefully.

"No… Not really. Honestly I have been too busy taking care of everyone else. Making sure Tommy doesn't party too much. Dragging my dad home from bars every other night. I sort of cut the Queens out of my life but I regret it. I should really be there for Oliver's sister. She is like a sister to me and I shouldn't punish her for something Oliver did…"

"Well what about you? He may have been cheating on you but he was your boyfriend, you must have had feelings for him. And Sara was your sister even if she did sleep with your boyfriend. They both died. You need to feel that pain for yourself and let yourself mourn and be comforted. And if you need a friend to talk to or a shoulder to cry on or anything… I know we just met but I can totally be there for you." Felicity look Laurel straight in the eye.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she whispered "Thank you."

"No problem. Anyways I really wish we could continue our conversation but we both have got to get to work. Here is my number. Please call me. Maybe we can meet up this weekend. Even if it's just to eat some ice cream in my apartment."

Laurel gave a watery laugh as she accepted the napkin that Felicity had written her number on. "I will. I think we will be fast friends if it can be rock road."

Felicity hesitated before giving the older woman a hug "Sure. And mint chip. Good luck today Laurel"

Laurel smiled as she watched her new found friend walk out of the coffee shop.

 **A/N: WHEW! That took longer to write than I thought it would! Anyways I just wanted to make a few things clear:**

 **This is NOT an Arrow rewrite although I will be taking inspiration from some episodes.**

 **This is the only chapter that is in the 5 years Oliver was gone. Although flashbacks are bound to happen.**

 **This story is going to be in Laurels POV exclusively and I personally am a HUGE fan of Laurel so NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT LAUREL**

 **I know that Laurel and Felicity got deep for just meeting but it was necessary so do not mind the slight OOC of that happening**

 **Laurel and Felicity being friends is going to help Laurel not be as angry when Oliver returns (helping Lauriver)**

 **The Tommy and Felicity aspect of this story will come soon I promise. It is going to be more of a slow burn…**


	2. A Return

**A/N: Thank you everyone for such a positive response :)! To answer a question: When I said No Negative comments about Laurel, I meant no Laurel bashing and no bashing me for my ships. I am all for everyone enjoying what they ship but do not come on my fic and bash my fic just because it has Lauriver. These comments will not be tolerated and WILL be DELETED ASAP. But please if you think that my writing of Laurel could be better feel free to give me some constructive criticism. I will either make a change or explain my writing to you! Now lets get down to business! Chapter two! This is when Oliver returns from the island! So tags to 1x01!**

 **A Return**

Laurel let out an exhausted sigh. Maybe Joanna was right… Maybe Adam Hunt was just too big a case for CNRI… The sound of the news cast was drifting over to her desk… what are her co-workers listening to?

Before she could attempt to listen in closer though her best friend Felicity Smoak popped up in front of her desk. She looked breathless?

"Felicity!" Laurel jumped up in order to give her friend a hug "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and see how you're doing. You missed our ice cream date this last weekend." Felicity bit her lip. Laurel was sure she was holding something back. "I thought maybe we could go grab some coffee?"

Laurel glanced over at her corkboard that was covered with information regarding Adam Hunt, and then she glanced back over at Felicity. She looked hopeful. Laurel could use a break… and a coffee.

"Sure. Let's go to Jitters." Laurel stood and grabbed her blazer.

Laurel sat in silence as Felicity drove to their favorite coffee shop. Her mind began to wander and she began thinking of the past few days events as she gazed out the window.

Oliver had been found. Alive. On some island in the North China Sea. After five years, Ollie was alive. He had also confirmed that Mr. Queen and Sara had both died when the Gambit went down. That he was lucky.

Laurel hadn't realized that they had arrived. "Laurel? Are you ok?" She also hadn't noticed the tears that were now stinging her eyes. At her friends prodding the flood gates opened. The last three years Felicity had been Laurels rock as she sorted through her feelings and Laurel knew that Felicity would be there for her through all of this as well.

"Felicity, how am I supposed to feel now? My sister is dead. I miss her. And he just blotted out any hope left of her being alive… But I- I still love Ollie. Even after all he did. Even after he broke my heart cheating and dying on me. But now he is alive. Should I be happy that he is alive? Or should I still be mourning Sara?" Laurel managed to choke out.

"Laurel, you don't have to pick one emotion over the other. You can mourn your sister and still be happy Oliver is alive." Felicity put an arm on Laurels shoulder "Y'know just because you forgave him a while ago, doesn't mean you have to see him right away, no matter what Tommy thinks."

Laurel smiled at her friend "I know. I- I'm not ready to tell him all my feelings quite yet. At least not that I still love him. I want to know how he has changed first. And what do you mean about Tommy?"

"Oh, Tommy had brought Oliver to CNRI, the idiot. I got there at the same time as they did. I told him off. I told them both you would come and see him when you were ready. You shouldn't be ambushed in public." Felicity rolled her eyes at their mutual friends' lack of tact.

Laurel laughed at her best friends' protectiveness. "Thanks for that. I have no clue how I would react to seeing him without preparing myself first. I would probably end up saying something I'd regret… you know… I think I might just go to the Queen Mansion tonight. He deserves to know that I forgive him and Sara at least…"

"Want me to get some rocky road ice cream and you can come to my place after and we can binge on some Netflix?" Felicity offered

Laurel laughed again, this time it sounded fuller "That sounds great. I need a break from this Adam Hunt case anyways."

"Ok. That sounds great. But remember do not feel like you have to go see Oliver today. You do not. But if you don't go you can still come to my apartment. I am always up for ice cream and Netflix. Now would you still like to get some coffee? I know I could use a cup. This promotion I am working towards is going to be the death of me."

Laurel laughed lightly at her friends babbling and said "Yes let's stop talking about my back from the dead non-boyfriends and go and get some caffeine in us. You're working on that promotion and I am working on an impossible case."

With that the women got out of Felicitys car and walked into the coffee shop and got in line.

 _Queen Mansion Later that Night_

Laurel stood nervously in front of the large front door of Queen Mansion waiting for someone to answer her knocking. She was really going to see Oliver after five years.

"Miss Laurel! I'm sorry, Miss Thea just left with her friends for the night. Would you like me to let her know you stopped by?" Raisa had answered the door. Laurel had started spending time with Thea on a weekly basis about two years ago. Once she had started sorting her feeling she had realized that Thea did not deserve she had been giving her. So Laurel spent time with her and was her big sister once again.

"No, actually Raisa, I am here to see Oliver." Laurel managed to smile at the Russian woman who had raised Oliver and Thea.

"Mister Oliver will be so happy to see you! Especially after all that happened today! He will be happy to see your friendly face, Miss Laurel." Raisa was beaming. She led Laurel into the house "He is in his room resting. I trust you remember where his room is?"

Laurel blushed as she nodded

Laurel went through the quiet mansion, following the familiar path to Olivers room. When she came to his door she knocked on it three times. She only had to wait for a moment before the door swung open

"Mom, I am fi- Laurel." Oliver gaped at her.

"Hi, Ollie." She said meekly

He silently gestured for her to come into his room. Laurel walked in slowly, looking at Oliver closely as she passed him.

He had on only an undershirt so she could see the scars that scattered across his arm. They made her feel sick. She noted that he had tattoos now. She took note of how much broader his shoulders were. And how much more muscular his arms were. His hair was buzzed short and he had slight facial hair. He look much more mature than he did five years ago.

"So, I heard you became a lawyer. Just like you said you would." Was that pride in his voice?

"Yea, everyone is proud." Laurel gave a small smile "I heard you were at CNRI earlier."

"The blonde girl told you? Tommy was calling her Smoaky. Although I am sure that is not her real name." Oliver smiled as he sat down on his bed. He looked up at Laurel with longing in his eyes.

Laurel laughed at that "That is just Tommy's nickname for her. Her name is Felicity. She is my best friend. Sorry if she came off as harsh at all. She just wanted to check and see how I was doing before I saw you. And she of course thought I should be the one to decide when I see you."

"She was fine. I wasn't expecting it, that's for sure. But she was right. Tommy and I shouldn't have gone to your work."

Laurel stayed quiet as she awkwardly leaned on Oliver's desk. Oliver broke the silence as he said in a quiet voice "I am so sorry, Laurel. Please, don't blame Sara. If you need to hate anyone hate me. She is dead because of me." Oliver looked broken as he stared at his hands.

Laurel hesitated slightly before standing and walking towards Oliver. She cupped his face with one of her hands and forced him to look at her. "I don't hate you, Ollie. I don't hate Sara. I forgave you both a long time ago, with Felicity's help. And Sara didn't die because of you. You didn't force her on that boat. It was as much her choice to go as it was yours."

"It isn't just Sara dying that I am sorry about. Even if that is the big part of it. I am also so sorry that I was such a shitty boyfriend to you. You deserved better. So much better"

"The past is the past, Ollie. Maybe we can just start fresh? Just be friends?" Laurel bit her lip as she waited for a response. She personally still had intense feelings for this man. But she was not about to tell him. He needed to prove himself first.

Ollie looked slightly disappointed but smiled none the less "That sounds perfect to me."

Laurel smiled back at him "While I would love to stay and chat, I have work in the morning. And you should really sleep, you look exhausted."

"Ok, let me walk you out."

And with that Oliver walked Laurel to the front door and made her promise that she would come to his Welcome Home bash that Tommy was planning.

As soon as Laurel was in her car she sent a text to Felicity that said: It went well. I am on my way now. Have the rocky road ready:)!

 _OUTTAKE_

Felicity had come to CNRI because she was going to take Laurel out for coffee to get her to talk about the return of Oliver Queen. Her best friend had been working none stop on a high profile case and had barely been home let alone have time to talk to her best friend about her come back to life boyfriend. So Felicity was going to lure Laurel out of work with the bribe of coffee.

The last thing Felicity had expected to see as she approached the entrance of CNRI is Oliver Queen (she recognized him from the photos Tommy and Laurel had shown her as well as the latest new broadcasts) walking up to the entrance as well with Tommy standing leaning against his car in the parking lot.

That was just not going to work.

"Nope. No you don't mister" Felicity boldly grabbed the arm of Oliver and dragged him towards her friend. She is pretty sure she can only drag him this easily because he is in shock about being grabbed by her, because she could feel the pure muscle that was built up on his arm.

"Smoaky! Babe! What is the chances we would meet you here?" Tommy flirted easily with her as he grabbed her in a one armed hug.

"Merlyn. Explain why you two are here. And fast. I have zero patience for you right about now" She seethed

"Ok, Smoaky, if you insist. Oliver here has stated that the thing he has missed the most in the last five years is in fact our dear friend Laurel. So I thought I would bring him here so he could see her!" He smiled as if satisfied with himself.

"So, what you're telling me is you thought it would be smart to allow Oliver, the boyfriend who cheated on her with her sister and who she thought was dead for five years and who just confirmed her sister is dead, to ambush Laurel in public?" Felicity put her hand on her hip.

"Yea… does not sound like a good idea when you put it like that." Tommy looked down at his feet

"When do you think I CAN see her?" Oliver spoke for the first time.

"Well I am going to go and have coffee with her. I will let her decide that. Could be tomorrow. Could be a few months from now. But you have to let her be the one to decide. She needs to be ready." Felicity looked the other man in the eyes. He simply nodded and then walked around the car to get into the passenger seat.

"I feel stupid now. Sorry Smoaky. I guess I was too focused on one friend that I forgot about my other friends feelings… " Tommy said.

"It's fine Tommy. I've got Laurel. You just be happy to have your best friends back. But really, you should be glad I came here. It could have been ugly if he went in there without her expecting it. I don't even know how she feel about him being alive. I know I wouldn't know how to feel. I mean that is why I am here. She has been so busy with work that we haven't gotten to talk so I am distracting her with coffee so we can talk about all of this. Well that and she needs to take a break from this case. It is just exhausting her and-"

"Smoaky! You are babbling again." Tommy interrupted as he grinned at the woman.

Felicity blushed "Sorry"

"Don't be. I think it's adorable" Tommy winked at her

"Well I should get inside. Its close to being time for Laurel's afternoon caffeine and I don't want her pouring a cup from the breakroom…" Felicity started backing away and towards the entrance of CNRI.

"Good luck, Smoaky." Tommy smiled as he got into the drivers seat of his car. Felicity could have sworn she heard him saying something about going to Big Belly Burger for lunch.

 **A/N: OK! There you guys have it! The return of Oliver:) I hope you all liked it. And I made the Felicity Tommy scene an 'outtake' because it is not in Laurels POV. That will be happening again :) also just so you know the Kidnappers Kidnapped Oliver and Tommy outside of Big Belly in this story. I know I didn't specifically say it but its implied…**


	3. Forgiven

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is going to have tags to 1x01 (again) and tags to 1x02. Please enjoy.**

 **Forgiven**

"I cannot believe you dragged me here. I don't even know Oliver!" Felicity groaned as she sipped at her wine.

Laurel grinned at her as she sipped at her own wine "Come on Felicity! I couldn't possibly come alone! And Tommy is going to be off flirting with anything in a skirt… Although I am sure he is going to focusing on you." She teased lightly

Felicity blushed as she looked down. Laurel laughed heartily at the sight. She has enjoyed watching the dance that Felicity and Tommy have been doing for the last few month. The flirting was merciless and the feelings were obvious to everyone except Tommy and Felicity.

They stood there at the bar for a while, holding their wine glasses and swaying to the thudding bass of the music. It did not take long for Tommy and Oliver to find them.

"Smoaky! Laurel brought you! I knew she would! I picked the wine with you in mind, since Ollie here isn't really a wine drinker." Tommy grinned as gave Felicity a hug that last a little longer than it should have for just friends.

"The wine is delicious. I don't think I have ever tried this merlot." Felicity grinned "How did you know merlot was my favorite?"

"A little birdie told me." Tommy glanced towards Laurel as Felicity giggled.

Rolling her eyes at her friends antics Laurel turned towards Oliver and said "So, I came."

Oliver gave a small smile "Do you want to go somewhere quieter? So we can talk?"

Laurel nodded before gulping the last of her wine. She waved after Felicity, who was currently being dragged out onto the dance floor by Tommy. Now she followed Oliver through the crowd and up the stairs. They came to a quiet corner and sat down at a table. There were a few other people nearby but it was obvious that they had privacy.

"I wanted to thank you, for being there for Thea. I don't know where she would be without you." Oliver said as he signaled a waitress that was carrying a tray of bright red cocktails. "Mom said you visit her weekly."

"Well, once I sorted my feelings about what happened to you I realized that Thea was still like my second little sister. She didn't deserve to have me ignore her. Honestly reconnecting with Thea helped us both. It helped me mourn you properly and she had someone to help her through the transition to being a teenager and going to high school. Because your mom had other things on her plate and Tommy meant well but he wasn't too much help to her." Laurel said as she sipped on the berry flavored drink.

"I am just glad she had someone." Oliver said "I am even happier it was you."

His eyes bore into her. He was looking at her with the longing of lost time.

"How are you adjusting to being back in Starling?" Laurel seamlessly changed the subject.

"It's ok. Next week I get legally resurrected. Mom wants me to come to the office." Oliver tore his eyes away from her to stare off into space "I have a feeling she is going to want me to take a place at Queens Consolidated…"

"Is that what you want?" Laurel asked.

"No." He said bluntly "At least not right now. I actually was thinking of starting a night club."

Laurel grinned "Sounds like something you would be good at."

Oliver laughed as he swirled his drink before taking a sip.

"You know… if you want, I could be your lawyer for your resurrection?" Laurel hesitantly suggested.

Oliver looked up at her in shock, his eyes widening. "Really? I mean that would be great."

"Yea. What day is your court date?" Laurel had set down her drink and had taken out her phone.

"Next Wednesday at noon" Oliver responded after not much thought.

"Ok, perfect. I have another hearing at one thirty but I can just have my client meet me at the court." Laurel smiled.

"Mom will be happy to see you. You were always her favorite." Oliver said as Laurel blushed.

"I know. She kind of told me." Laurels blush extended to her neck "Your mother and Thea were very vocal about their disappointment in you for cheating on me."

"It was a terrible mistake. But the me of five years ago was immature and blind to what I had in front of me. " Oliver said as he stared at her intently.

Laurel looked away. "I think I should go and find Felicity, you know, before Tommy does something he'll regret."

With that Laurel got up and left to walk down the stairs. She easily found her two friends. They were dancing on the dance floor near the stair. They both looked like they had a little too much to drink and Felicity seemed as though she was enjoying the way Tommy had his hands on her hips as they moved to the beat of the pop music that flowing through the speakers . Felicity pulled from his grasp when Laurel caught her eye.

"Laurel! There you are! Where is Oliver?" Felicity grinned at her friend

"I kinda left him in the VIP section. Want to ditch this place? I still have ice cream from the other night at my apartment." Laurel jittered on the spot.

"Uhm sure. Let me just tell Tommy we are leaving." Felicity said after flicking her eyes over Laurels tense form.

Felicity walked back to where Tommy still stood. They talked for a second before Felicity stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek. Felicity then turned back and walked towards Laurel again.

Laurel raised an eyebrow, smirking and said "What was that about?"

"What? I just said goodbye." Felicity brushed her off

"Yea, uh huh, sure." Laurel grinned as they walked out to Laurels car.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Oliver?" Felicity prodded

"Nothing bad happened. I am going to be doing his legal resurrection. And we talked about Thea and his mother. I just kind of overwhelmed by something he said. I need to do this in baby steps." Laurel sighed

"You do this on your terms, Laurel." Felicity placed her hand on Laurels shoulder and smiled at her. "Let him in as fast or as slow as you would like."

Laurel smiled at her friend before she pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to her apartment.

 _Next Wednesday at 12:30_

Laurel had thought that it would be fairly simple to do the legal resurrection of Oliver. She thought it would be a get in and get out quick job. What she had not expected was the recount of what happened. How Oliver described being the only passenger on the Gambit to reach the lifeboat.. How he fought for survival on an island alone for years. The case may have only taken half an hour, but it made Laurel feel as though she had ran a half marathon. And she knew Oliver had to feel worse.

"So how does it feel to be legally alive?" Tommy attempted to lighten the mood as Laurel sorted her papers.

"I feel as alive as I was an hour ago. I am just glad that is over." Oliver responded in an even tone as he approached Laurel cautiously "Thank you again for doing this Laurel. It was easier with one more familiar face. "He gave her a small smile.

Before Laurel could respond Moira came forward Walter close behind "Yes, thank you Laurel. We appreciate it very much so. I did enjoy seeing you again."

"Of course. It was my pleasure, Ollie, Mrs. Queen. I only wish we could have done this for Mr. Queen and Sara as well." Laurel gave them a sympathetic smile.

"So do we, dear, so do we." Moira gave her a sad smile. "Now, onto the office. Everyone is waiting to meet you there"

Laurel raised her eyebrows at the suggestion.

"I don't know mom. Maybe we can do that tomorrow? That was heavier than I expected." Oliver gave his mother a look that reminded Laurel of his old wounded puppy dog face.

"Of course." Moira had immediately fallen for the look and had stroked her sons face before turning and walking out of the building, Walter closely following.

"I will see you later Oliver! Glad your legally alive!" Tommy called as he too left the room.

That left Laurel alone with Oliver.

"I have a case I need to get to…" Laurel said nervously "the Nocenti vs Somners case. I told Joanna I would meet her here…"

"Ok." Oliver said as he began walking off in the direction his mother had gone "When can I see you again?"

Laurel bit her lip in hesitation before saying "Drop by my apartment sometime. We can talk some more."

"Ok" Oliver brightened.

Laurel smiled to herself as she thought about seeing Oliver again.

 _Laurels Apartment after she is placed under protective custody_

"It's just so frustrating 'Lis. I know Somners got attacked. But I still cannot believe that my Dad insisted upon putting me in protective custody. He can be so overbearing sometimes." Laurel said into her phone as she walked through her apartment.

"He loves you. And it is better safe than sorry." Felicity said with reasoning in her voice.

"I suppose. It is just so infuriating the way it reminds me of him trying to shelter me from everything when I was a teenager!" Laurel groaned.

"I'm really sorry, Laur'" Felicity said softly. "But hey if you want some cheering up, I got the promotion! I can go get some ice cream and wine and come over and we can celebrate my promotion slash mope about your babysitters in the streets"

Laurel laughed as a knock sounded on her front door "Hold that thought, Felicity, someone's at my door…"

Laurel walked over and looked through the peephole and was shocked to see Oliver on the other side of her door holding a paper bag. "Felicity, I am going to have to call you back. Oliver is at my door."

"Call me when he leaves! I will require details!" Felicity responded excitedly before hanging up.

Laurel stared at her phone, rolling her eyes at her friend's ridiculousness. She opened her door and gave Oliver a small smile and attempted to greet him before he interrupted.

"Are you ok? There are cop cars outside." Oliver asked with concern.

"I am fine. Dad just wanted me as well as Joanna and Emily Nocenti under protective custody since Martin Somner got attacked" Laurel explained as she waved him into her apartment.

He walked in and looked around "This place has not changed much"

"Haven't really had the chance to redecorate really" Laurel said with a laugh "What's in the bag?"

"I thought about a lot of things while I was on the island. There was one thing I thought about nearly every day." Laurels stomach dropped "I actually even dreamed about it. I promised myself that if I ever got the chance to do it again I would do it with you. Eat ice cream." He was grinning cheekily as he pulled out a tub of rocky road ice cream.

Laurel laughed.

It didn't take long for the both of them to end up on Laurels couch. Laurel with a bowl heaped with ice cream and Oliver simply scooping the ice cream into his mouth from the carton.

"This is just as good as I remember" Oliver said around a mouthful.

"So what brought this on?" Laurel questioned "Not that I don't appreciate the ice cream. Because I do. Just curious. You seem off."

"Thea got mad at me. Said I have been distant. She said it would help me to let someone in. I thought you would be the perfect person." Oliver said as he looked at her cautiously

"Ok. Go ahead." Laurel prompted "Start however you want."

"My mom does want me taking a job at the company. She wants to groom me to take my rightful place…" Oliver jabbed at the ice cream

"I really cannot see you in corporate office." Laurel laughed lightly "I don't know what your mother is thinking."

"Neither do I! I mean after five years, I have my own ideas for my life! Of what I want to do. I cannot very well do those things if I am in board meetings and such…"

"You know, you can say no." Laurel said pointing at him with her spoon as she leaned back into her couch.

"Believe me. I tried. Did not take so well." Oliver grumbled.

"So show her." Laurel stated simply "Show her who you want to be. Open your club."

Oliver thought it over and remained quiet.

"Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your fathers disapproval." Oliver winced

"He blames himself more than he blames you." Laurel said after a moment of thought "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you… I know that no one could have stopped her. He just doesn't want to believe that"

"I am so sorry" Oliver said without looking up.

"Oliver. You already apologized and I already forgave you." Laurel scolded lightly.

"I will never be able to apologize enough, Laurel. At least not enough to deserve the forgiveness you gave me." He looked at her with a look that made heat rise up her neck.

They sat in silence for a while before Oliver sat bolt upright "Did you hear that?"

Confusion painted Laurels face "What?"

"There is someone on the fire escape."

 **(A/N: OK I am not going to write out this part of the scene because it Is the exact same as the show… picking up where Detective Lance shows up)**

"Daddy" Laurel cried out as she threw herself into her fathers arms

"Oh, Thank God" Quentin said "Thank God. Are you alright?"

"I'm ok" Laurel reassured him "Those cops you put on me…"

"They …" Quentin hesitated

"I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car." Olivers body guard Mr. Diggle responded

"Mr. Diggle, Thank you." Quentin said "Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want"

"I was just doing my job, sir." Mr. Diggle said calmly.

"No, your job is protecting him" Quentin said coldly "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters people die. You stay away from Laurel. Or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent."

"Dad!" Laurel screeched

"No, Laurel…" Quentin started

"It's ok" Oliver cut off "I understand"

Laurel glared at him before turning back to her father "No. I get to decide who gets to be around me not you."

"Laurel, he KIL-"

"No, Dad. He did not kill Sara. Sara got on that boat of her own freewill. It was her choice. It was screwed up what they did. But that all it was. A screwed up decision. Oliver did not kill Sara. That's that. And for the record I forgave him and Sara for what they did by going on that boat together. So I am going to be around Oliver because I want to be his friend. Discussion finished." And with that Laurel pointed the door out to her father. Quentin walked out without an argument huffing and puffing as he went.

"You didn't have to do that" Oliver said

"Yes I did. He needs to realize you didn't kill Sara. That Sara died in a freak accident." Laurel rubbed her temples "Now I believe before all hell broke loose I was telling you to open your club to show your mom you don't need to take up a position at the company just yet. And so you know Tommy and I will be completely supportive of it. Felicity too. She could even help set up all your computers!"

"My computers?"

"Yea. Felicity works in the IT department of Merlyn Global. That's how we met actually. She fixed my computer the night before I started at CNRI. We have been friends ever since." Laurel smiled at the memory

"You know I really want to get to know her more. She seems pretty cozy with Tommy as well." Oliver said thoughtfully

"They have this beating around the bush thing going on right now. I am just waiting for them to finally get together. And I am sure you will like her as well. She is rather likeable." Laurel laughed

Oliver laughed "Well I hate to cut this short but I need to get back. I don't want to have Diggle working too late. And I want to talk to my mom before I go to bed."

"Alright. Well I am sorry that you got caught in the crosshair of this… Well not really since your body guard saved us. But anyways good night Ollie." Laurel surprised them both by giving him a quick hug when they reached her door.

 **A/N: Ok all I hope you enjoyed :) The next chapter I do believe is going to be full of Laurel and Felicity friendship fun!**


	4. Night Out

**A/N: I AM BACK! So sorry for the delay in updating this fic. This chapter has tags to 1x03. Enjoy :)**

 **Night Out**

It was their weekly ice cream date and Laurel was ready to relax and eat ice cream with her best friend. She had arrived at Felicity's apartment dressed comfortably in her pajamas and Felicity was quick to change into her own pajamas before digging out two pint of their favorite flavors from her freezer.

"Laurel I am telling you. This new job is amazing. It is exactly where I wanted to be when I took the job at Merlyn Global. I just have no idea how I got it. I didn't even apply for the Applied Science position. I applied to be head of IT." Felicity sighed in frustration as she took another bite of her ice cream.

Laurel's eyes widened slightly before quickly taking a bite of ice cream.

Felicity's eyes narrowed at her best friend. She opened her mouth to question her before a knock sounded on her door.

"We are so not done talking about this. You know something and you aren't telling me." Felicity said as she got up from her place on the couch.

When Felicity swung open the door she was shocked to see a nervous looking Tommy standing in her doorway.

"Tommy?! What are you doing here?" Felicity said in shock.

"Well, I- I wanted to come and ask you how the new job is? And also ask you something else." Tommy said uncertainly.

"My new job? I didn't tell you about that. I didn't even tell you I was going for a promotion… Wait… LAUREL! You told Tommy about my promotion?!" Felicity went from confused to angry in a split second.

Laurel appeared at her shoulder "Umm, yes? I'm sorry, it was a slip of the tongue. I know you didn't want him knowing until you got it."

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Tommy asked incredulous.

"Because! Tommy, I don't need your help climbing the ladder." Felicity looked exasperated "Just, come in, we are arguing in the doorway and my neighbors are going to start coming out if we don't get inside." She reentered her apartment, brushing past Laurel. She plopped back onto her couch and took a large bite of ice cream as she closed her eyes.

Laurel and Tommy followed quietly and sat down on either side of her. Laurel picking up her own discarded ice cream.

"Did you help me get this job? Or did I get it on my own?" Felicity asked in a small voice not looking up.

"All I did was tell my dad how fabulous you were at your old job. I told him how wasted your talents were in IT. He looked over your credentials on his own accord and put you where he thought you fit." Tommy said. Laurel took note to the burning look he gave Felicity. "You are incredible Felicity Smoak and you deserve to be recognized as such."

Felicity stayed silent for a moment before looking up and locking eyes with Tommy. "I appreciate it, Tommy, really. But please in the future I would really prefer to get my promotions on my own accord."

Felicity and Tommy continued staring at one another. Laurel let out a cough to catch their attention.

"Well, anyways that's not the only reason I came here. Oliver wants to scout out some clubs tomorrow and I thought I would come and invite you guys… I had a feeling Laurel would be here as well." Tommy snapped out of his reverie.

"Sounds fun. I know a place we can go to. Some of the girls from IT kept talking about this place called Jets downtown. They are supposed to have some pretty great mixed drinks." Felicity grinned.

"I could do with a break. Joanna has been nagging me that I need to get out more." Laurel said.

"You do! You work too hard sometimes Laurel. You deserve to just cut loose from time to time." Felicity wrapped her arms around Laurel and squeezed.

"So, am I telling Oliver you are both joining us?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Merlyn. We are gonna go." Felicity said the teasing edge to her voice returning.

"Perfect. I will pick you ladies up tomorrow night at nine. Does here work?" Tommy said. He rubbed his hands together as he got up from the couch.

"Sounds fine by me." Laurel said as Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. I guess I will get out of your hair." Tommy stated as he began walking towards the door.

"I'll walk you out Tommy." Felicity said as she too got up.

Laurel casually glanced over her shoulder and caught Tommy kissing Felicity lightly on the cheek before leaving.

Once the door was shut fully Laurel turned so she was fully facing Felicity. "Oh girl, this flirting is getting kind of ridiculous! When are you two just going to jump on it already?" she smirked at her best friend

Felicity groaned "Shut up. I am still mad at you for telling him about my promotion. I could have gotten into Applied Science on my own in my own time."

"Well really, all Tommy did was rave about his crush to his dad" Laurel continued to tease her.

Felicity simply threw a pillow at her. "You are insufferable."

"But you love me."

"Yeah, yeah." Felicity grinned despite her teasing tone.

 _Next Day 8:30 PM_

Laurel was busy putting on the final touches of her make up when Felicity walked in to join her in the bathroom. She was wearing a bright red cocktail dress. Her hair fell down her back in curls.

"Well, Tommy won't be chasing any skirt but yours." Laurel smirked as she looked her friend up and down.

"Shut up. Of course he will. It's Tommy Merlyn we are taking about. He is infamous for having a new girl every week." Felicity rolled her eyes despite the blush that went to her ears. "But look at you! You look hot!"

Laurel scoffed as she ruffled the skirt of the black A-line dress she was wearing. "Just thought it's been awhile since I really got dressed up to go out."

"And it doesn't hurt that we happen to be going out with Oliver." Felicity grinned

"It… Doesn't hurt that Ollie is going to be there…" Laurel admitted without looking at her friend.

"How long do you think this 'just being friends' thing is going to last for you two?" Felicity asked as she finger combed her curls.

"Don't know, Lis. He has to prove to me he is different. And well it has been five years since we were together. We need to reacquaint ourselves…" Laurel said as she stepped into her simple black heels.

A knock sounded through the apartment.

"That'll be Tommy. I'll go let him in." Felicity said as she walked off.

Laurel rolled her eyes before taking one last glance in the mirror to fluff her hair out. She then walked out to the living room. Tommy stood in a dress shirt and slacks with a sports coat slung over his shoulders. He was currently gawking at an oblivious Felicity.

"…time are we supposed to meet up with Oliver? Are we gonna pick him up too? Or is he meeting us at the club? What does he want to scout out anyways? Drink ideas? Design? Layout? I think this place will be a good place to go off of. It is pretty popular with the twenty somethings. So he should get some ideas… Tommy? Are you listening?" Felicity babbled on until she realized Tommy was not really paying attention. Laurel covered her mouth as she laughed at them.

"Huh? Oh, yea, we are meeting him there… You look… incredible Smoaky." Tommy almost looked flustered.

"Awe, does Tommy have a crush?" Laurel teased her longtime friend

"NO!" Tommy said way to quickly "I mean, just complimenting a good friend, Laurel. You look nice as well."

Laurel laughed as she shook her head "Just teasing, Merlyn."

"So, we ready to go ladies?" Tommy said.

"I am." Laurel responded as she picked up her clutch from the coffee table.

"Me too." Felicity said as she too grabbed her hand bag.

"Well then your chariot await!" Tommy swept dramatically from the apartment. The women simply laughed as they followed him out and locked up.

 _At the Club_

Laurel was stirring her drink as Felicity giggled at a joke Tommy had told.

"Are they always like this?" Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Oh, yea. They really do not realize how obvious they are being." Laurel laughed.

"Sounds like something Tommy would do…" Oliver laughed with her. When he stopped he looked at her with appreciation "You look great by the way."

"Thank you. You do not look so bad yourself." Laurel lightly flirted "Found anything you think you might use at your club?"

"Yea I like the way the bar is set up. I also talked to the owner before you guys got here are got a business card for the security company they get their bouncers from."

"Sounds good. You know this entire owning a business thing seems like it's a really great thing for-" Laurel started but was cut off by the arrival of a fairly tipsy Thea at their table.

"Brother! Crazy to see you here… Are you moving?" She slurred

"Thea?!" Laurel said in shock before Oliver could react "What are you doing in a club? And are you drunk?!"

Tommy and Felicity were now paying full attention to the other side of the table as Thea interacted with her brother and Laurel.

"I'm just having some fun with friends… You know partying… having a good time…" Thea smiled as she patted Laurel's shoulder.

"You really shouldn't be drinking Thea. You are only seventeen." Laurel chided

"Oh ho ho! Laurel Lance, the girl who partied it up with my brother and Tommy Merlyn all the time when she was my age, trying to reprimand me for teen drinking. That. Is. Rich." Thea said dramatically.

"I am serious, Thea. You shouldn't drink. You don't want to be like us. You should be better." Laurel shook her head and tried to make sense with the teen.

"I am better! I mean, I don't fuck my friends. I mean you? You were DATING my brother. What did you do at his funeral?" Thea's eyes flashed as she spoke. Laurel and Tommy looked down at the table knowing what was coming "Did you cry like a grieving girlfriend? Nope. You fucked his best friend."

"Thea…" Laurel said in a hurt voice. Tommy was still looking at the table.

"Thea, I think that's enough… You… You should just go find your friends. I will see you at home. We can talk about this tomorrow." Oliver spoke up.

Thea shrugged slightly before walking off.

Felicity got up quickly, feeling the awkward tension. "I am going to go pay our tab really fast."

"Oliver… Listen… I'm so-" Tommy began but was cut off by Oliver holding his hand up.

"No need, man. We're cool." Oliver smiled.

Laurel relaxed slightly. When Felicity returned Laurel said "Why don't we go to Big Belly Burger? I don't think any of us are really feeling the club scene about now."

The other three nodded in agreement.

 _At Big Belly Burger_

Laurel relaxed in the booth they had taken by the front window of Big Belly Burger. Oliver's body guard was busy talking to one of the waitresses. Tommy and Felicity were currently arguing over what the best burger was and Laurel grinned when she noticed the fact that Tommy's jacket was draped around Felicity's shoulders.

"Hey, how about you two go and put an order in for us? You two know what we like." Laurel caught the attention of the bickering duo.

Felicity instantly knew that Laurel wanted to talk to Oliver alone and hopped up to drag Tommy off to order.

Laurel laughed at her best friends antics before turning to Oliver. She blushed as she began "Listen, about what Thea said…"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Laurel. I was gone." Oliver interrupted quickly.

"No, I really do need to explain. I was angry when you died. Because you died cheating on me. And you died cheating on me with my sister. And my sister was dead as well. I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to get revenge. And what is the best way to get revenge on your dead boyfriend? Obviously it was sleeping with his best friend. I wasn't fair to you or to Tommy. I used Tommy. We got past that between the two of us. Honestly if it hadn't of been for all of Felicity's help, sorting my emotions… I bet we would have continued just randomly clashing together like that. I am sorry. I was your girlfriend, and I disrespected you at your own funeral…" Laurel had started to tear up.

Oliver quickly leaned towards her and pulled her into a hug. "It's the past, Laurel. And you had every right to be mad at me. But if it helps, I do forgive you guys."

Laurel smiled as she hugged him back.

The two waited in comfortable silence for Tommy and Felicity to return with a tray that was loaded down with food.

"I don't know what it is about Big Belly Burger late at night… But I swear it tastes better." Laurel said as she took a fry from the tray and began eating.

"Agreed." Felicity said as she grabbed a burger.

Both men smiled as they too dug into the mound of food that awaited them.

 _OUTTAKE next day_

Felicity was still getting used to her new office. It was bigger and had an actual window. She liked it. She was playing around with her desk accessories when there was a knock on the open door frame. She was surprised to see Oliver standing there.

"Oliver! Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Well, I have a tech problem and Tommy and Laurel are always raving about your tech skills so I was wondering if you could help me?" He asked as he pulled out a laptop from his bag. Were those bullet holes?

"What seems to be the problem?" Felicity asked, deciding to play stupid.

"I spilled my latte on it." He said lamely

"Those look like bullet holes to me…" Felicity said sarcastically.

"My coffee shops in a bad part of town?" Oliver winced

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Yea sure I can take a look."

Oliver smiled "If you can salvage anything that would be great!"

Felicity smiled "Anything else I can do for you Oliver?"

"Actually yes. Laurel suggested that you might be interested in designing and set up the system for my club? I'd pay you and I would give you drinks on the house once we start up." Oliver seemed hesitant at asking.

"Sure. You think of what you would like and let me know and I can start it." Felicity smiled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it Felicity" Oliver smiled back "I also really appreciate how good of a friend you are to Laurel. She really needed someone and you were that someone for her."

"No problem. She is my best friend too."

"Well, I will get out of your hair and let you get back to work." Oliver said as he began retreating out the door.

"Alright. I should be done with this by the weekend by the way. Have some ideas for your system then."

"Alright, deal. Thanks again, Felicity!"

 **A/N: and there you have it! Thea is different in this storyline just so everyone knows. She likes to party but she doesn't shoplift or get into drugs. I will be playing more into her relationship with Laurel in future chapters! Anyways… please read and review!**


	5. Something More

**A/N: HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! So here is an update for you all! It is Lauriver centric and important to the storyline. Now I hate to bring up stuff that has previously been mentioned but nasty reviews that I have had to delete is making it necessary. If you do not like the ships in this story: DO NOT READ IT AND LEAVE ME BE! I do not care to hear about your opinions on my ships. I am all about shipping lots of different things (go to some of my other stories I have Olicity in some of those!) so please do not bash my ships and tell me that they are bad ships and shouldn't be on the archive. The Arrow archive is NOT just for Olicity fanfiction and my fanfiction is appropriately tagged for the ships. Anyways for my loyal readers here is the next chapter! It has slight references to 1x04 and 1x05 :)**

 **Something More**

Laurel's life had been pretty eventful recently. She had been approached by the Hood to try and free a death row inmate named Peter Declan. With his help he had been proven innocent. But not before craziness broke out at Iron Heights Prison. Laurel is not even sure if she would be alive if it wasn't for the Hood.

Right now though? Right now for reasons she did not understand her father had arrested Oliver on counts of murder and on suspicion of being the Hood. It completely boggled her mind. Laurel personally was convinced that her father just simply had a vendetta against Oliver that he wanted to play out in the most dramatic way possible.

When Moira had come to her saying Oliver wanted her to defend him she wasn't the least bit surprised and she accepted immediately. She easily got Oliver home with an electronic monitoring device until his court date.

Her father's obvious hate for Oliver came out during Oliver's interrogation. Her father was malicious in bringing up the island that Oliver had been trapped on for five years. Oliver admitted to being tortured and even said that it when he asked Sara to come on the Gambit he killed her so he was guilty of killing someone. After that interview she was completely disgusted with her father and the fact that he still wanted to continue with his charges despite Oliver's polygraph coming back clear.

Laurel really does not understand why Oliver is throwing this party but she was going to go because he invited her and she was his friend. She only wished that Felicity could have come with her.

When she enter Queen Mansion she found Oliver pouring himself a drink. He grinned widely when he saw her.

"There you are!" He gave her a one armed hug "I thought for sure you weren't going to show! Where is Felicity?"

"She has some stuff to do with her new position so she couldn't come along." She gave him a small smile. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Oliver quietly led the way up to his bedroom. When his door was shut she turned to him and said "I really need to apologize for the way my Dad acted during the polygraph."

"Don't. Your father has good reason to hate me." Oliver looked downcast.

"It's not just about Sara, Ollie." She said quickly. "When Sara died, Dad threw himself into his work and I threw myself into school and then into work. My mom couldn't handle it. She left him. Left us." She stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes "I am not telling you this to make you feel bad or anything like that. I just want you to understand him."

"How can you not hate me?" Oliver asked plainly

"Honestly? Ollie, I could never hate you. I was angry at you for a long time and Felicity helped me overcome that anger. But I, I never even considered until today, what happened to you on that island. I didn't know about the torture. I am so sorry I never asked you before. But I am asking you now, Ollie. I need to know, I need to see."

He looked at her skeptically "Are you sure?"

"Yes" She said confidently. She wasn't sure what she was about to see but she knew she had to see it.

At her answer Oliver slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. When he was done he found himself unable to open it the rest of the way. Laurel carefully reached up and parted the shirt to reveal his chest that was scattered with scars of all kinds. Laurel gasped out in shock.

"How did you survive this?" She whispered in a pained voice

"There were times I wanted to die" He stared into her eyes intensely "In the end there was something I wanted more"

They came together slowly. Laurel wasn't sure who initiated it but before she knew it they were kissing. It was soft and tender yet at the same time was hungry and desperate for more.

Laurel broke off "No… I shouldn't... Not yet…" She backed away from Oliver and grabbed her purse.

Before she was out his door Oliver grabbed her wrist lightly, looked her in the eye and said "Laurel, you don't have to go"

Laurel relaxed slightly.

"Nothing has to come of that, you know." Oliver told her.

"I know." Laurel responded before hesitating "Would you… would you be willing to tell me a little bit about your time on the island? I just want to understand who you are now."

"I promise, given time, I will tell you everything. But for now I want to show you one thing. It kind of goes with what I already told you about wanting something more than death when they tortured me." At that Oliver led her to his bed where she sat, before he went to his desk and picked something up. When he came back he handed Laurel the picture of herself that she had given him the day the Gambit left as he sat down next to her. The picture was tattered along the edges and slightly faded.

"You kept it?" She asked through tears that had formed in her eyes

"You never left my mind those five years Laurel. Thinking of you and of getting back to you made me get through the roughest and most painful days. I had decided long before I got off that Island that if I ever got you back that I would treat you right. That I wouldn't cheat. I realized on that Island that I don't just love you. I am in love with you." Oliver said while looking her straight in the eye.

Suddenly having a spurt of confidence Laurel took a deep breath before saying "You know Ollie, when getting over my anger towards you I realized something. I realized that I was still in love with you despite what you had done."

They stared at each other intensely for a moment before yet again colliding for a heated kiss.

This time when they broke off the kiss it was mutually. Laurel smiled as she leaned into Oliver's side. Oliver wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I want to be with you, Ollie. I really do. But I do have a few ground rules." Laurel looked up at him "I really want you to keep on talking to me about what happened to you. You can go at your pace, but I don't want you to close yourself off to me. I also would really appreciate it if we could talk about our relationship from before the Gambit. I want us to be aware of what went wrong so we can fix things so they don't go wrong again. We really need to communicate, Ollie."

"As long as I have you, I will do whatever you would like" Oliver smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

 **(A/N: again skipping the attack scene since it's basically the exact scene from the show except Laurel is there)**

Laurel sat next to Oliver holding ice onto his hand. Thea and Tommy kept on looking at them and each other and each had a wicked smirk painted on their face. Laurel's father was busy talking on the phone.

When he hung up he turned towards Oliver and Laurel having a pained grimace on his face.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Oliver asked

"Because when he attacked you he broke the ankle monitor." He responded.

At that moment Moira and Walter walked in "Are you all right you two?" concern painted Moira's voice

"We are fine, Mom" Oliver answered for the both of them as he moved his hand so that he was now holding onto Laurel's hand.

"Oliver…"

"Mom, I promise" Oliver reassured his mother

Moira nodded before she whirled around and pointed at Laurel's father "This is on you. By accusing my son publicly, you've made him a target!"

"Do you have any idea who attacked Oliver?" Walter asked

"We haven't identified him" He admitted "Though it must be someone with a grudge against the Hood, obviously." He stepped forward and removed the ankle monitor.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked confused.

 _"I got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight." He stopped, and added reluctantly "By the vigilante. Multiple witnesses put him there. In light of that, all charges are being dropped."_

 _"_ _I really am sorry for all that has happened to your family, Quentin." Moira looked at Laurel's dad sadly "But if you would kindly get the hell out of my house."_

 _"_ _Mr. Lance, thank you." Oliver said as her father turned to leave._

 _Laurel squeezed Oliver's hand before getting up and following her father._

 _"_ _Dad!" She called out_

 _He whirled around "Laurel, I could accept you forgiving him. I could accept you being friends with him again. Hell I could even accept you representing him, but it is going to take me a hell of a long time for me to accept you getting back together with him. After all he did to you. After all he did to our family. I do not understand how you could possibly go back to him"_

 _Laurel shook her head "I do not expect you to understand, Dad. Ollie, he's changed. And us getting back together was not a rash decision." She looked him in the eye before saying "We still love each other dad, even after everything, we still love each other."_

 _He looked at her with disbelief before turning away from her and continuing his path out of the mansion._

 _Laurel returned to the sitting room where the Queens, Walter, and Tommy were still at._

 _"_ _Well he is mad." She said defeated as she sat down next to Oliver._

 _Oliver placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him "He will come around."_

 _She smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him softly._

 _"_ _Wait until I tell Smoaky that you two finally stopped the just being friends bull crap!" Tommy grinned_

 _Laurel rolled her eyes "You mean kind of like you two have been beating around the bush for months on end?"_

 _Tommy visibly blushed._

 _"_ _Does this mean you will be over more often?" Thea asked eagerly._

 _"_ _Yea, I guess it does Speedy." Laurel grinned_

 _"_ _You are always welcome in our home, Laurel. I am glad you and my son could find each other again. I have always liked who he is when you are around." Moira smiled genuinely before she walked out of the room with Walter walking closely behind._

"Would you like to stay the night? I am pretty sure there is some of your old clothes in my room." Oliver looked at her hopefully.

"While I would love too, no. Felicity and I are going to a self-defense class tomorrow. I promised her a long time ago I would go with her to her first class." Laurel smiled at him.

"Now that I would pay to see!" Tommy laughed.

"What? Felicity sweaty and in a sports bra?" Laurel replied innocently.

Thea laughed as Tommy grappled for a proper response.

Oliver leaned in close to Laurel and whispered "Let's go somewhere private."

Laurel smiled before getting up and leading the way out of the room. When they were back in Oliver's bedroom Oliver wrapped his arms around her and said "So I didn't actually get to ask you… But Laurel, will you be my girlfriend again?"

Laurel smiled at him warmly before kissing him gently. "Of course."

 **A/N: YAY! Chapter 5 is done! And Lauriver is together! I am excited to see how this plays out in the minute details for future chapters:) Anyways I wanted to thank everyone who follows this story for all the support! You all are amazing! Please Read and review!**


	6. The Maybe Date

**A/N: Chapter update finally! This has tags to episode 1x06. Please enjoy!**

 **The Maybe Date**

"Please tell me I am having a nightmare." Laurel groaned "I mean, how can Stagg Industries pull out all together? They are our biggest contributor!"

Laurel paced the floor and looked up and Joanna. "Without Stagg, how long can CNRI keep the doors open?"

"That depends." Joanna answered "What time you got?"

Laurel groaned

"And it looks like I walked into a really tense situation and you are so not ready for lunch." Oliver said as he walked up to her desk.

Laurel looked up at him and slapped her forehead. "Ollie, I totally forgot that we were getting lunch… We just got the news that our biggest single contributor is backing out… "

Oliver moved so he was in front of her and placed his hands over hers "Hey, its ok. We can just change our plans to dinner. It's just fine. You just figure things out with Joanna."

Laurel gave him a small smile before reaching up and pulling his face down to her level and kissing him softly "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Always. I will pick you up at eight?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Sounds great." Laurel smile increased. Oliver turned with a wave to Joanna and walked out of the office.

"As happy as I am for you that you have things figured out with Oliver, we still have to figure this finance thing out." Joanna said.

"I know" Laurel groaned.

 _Fastforward to eight o'clock at Laurel's apartment_

Laurel had barely sat her stuff down from work and changed into a more casual outfit of jeans and a green top when there was knocking at her door. Laurel slipped on a pair of flats before rushing to her front door. She opened it to find Oliver standing there with a bunch of brightly colored carnations.

Laurel grinned as she opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. As he passed by her she grabbed onto his arm to pull herself up to his level and kiss his cheek.

"For you." Oliver said handing her the flowers in his hand.

"Why, thank you." Laurel said gently sniffing them. She moved towards the kitchen as Oliver shut the door. "So, I was thinking we could just order some toke out. Today was a really long day. Joanna and I still haven't figured out what to do about CNRI finances and I just want to relax with you."

"Sounds fine by me. You pick the place I'll order." Oliver said leaning on the kitchen counter watching Laurel place the colorful flowers into a vase.

"I am feeling Thai." Laurel said with a smile as she handed Oliver a menu.

Oliver smiled as he took the menu from her and went into her living room to order.

Laurel continued arranging the flowers in vase and smiled to herself as she heard Oliver ordering. She liked where they were. It was comfortable. They were consistently talking and Oliver was constantly showing her how different he was from when they were together five years ago.

"Food is on its way and it's already paid for." Oliver said as he entered the kitchen.

"You do know I can pay for a date once in a while." Laurel quirked an eyebrow up in question as Oliver wrapped his arms around her

"I know you can." Oliver said before kissing the top of her head "But I like treating you."

Laurel rolled her eyes and pulled herself from his arms and pulled him towards the couch.

"So you said that you and Joanna haven't figured anything out yet?" Oliver asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yea. I have no idea what we are going to do. If CNRI closes all our hard work is going to be for nothing. We won't be able to help the people of the Glades anymore." Laurel sighed in frustration as she leaned into Oliver.

"Well, I have an idea. You can say no. But what if I host a fundraiser for CNRI during Verdant opening night?" Oliver looked at her with sincerity in his eyes.

"Ollie… That… That would be fantastic! But really you. You don't have to do that." Laurel said flustered.

"I want to, Laur'" Oliver smiled. "Plus I already talked with my mother and I called Walter and they both think it is a fantastic idea and they wanted me to tell you that QC will be a contributor."

Laurel grinned before kissing Oliver firmly. Oliver happily returned the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. When they finally broke apart they simply sat there for a moment before a knock sounded signaling the arrival of their food.

"Oh, and the Bowen's are in town and Mom invited them for brunch and I kind of said you would be there as well." Oliver said with a guilty grin as he got up to answer the door leaving Laurel speechless.

 _Next Day in the Afternoon_

"So, what you are saying is your boyfriend is putting on a fundraiser for CNRI and we at least will be having Queen Consolidated as a new contributor?" Joanna asked.

"Yes. That is what I said." Laurel said only halfway paying attention as she looked through a client file.

"And we don't have to do anything aside from show up to this fundraiser?" Joanna asked

"Nope." Laurel answered offhandedly "Ollie and Tommy are planning it all…"

"This is just great!" Joanna was grinning as she went back to her own work.

Laurel smiled to herself as she continued scanning the document in her hand.

At that moment Felicity came rushing forward. "Laurel!" She said in a slightly frantic voice. The tone of her best friends voice made her head immediately snap up.

"What? What's going on?" She asked

"Do you think you can grab a quick cup of coffee with me? I need to talk to you about something." Felicity was fidgeting and she kept glancing around the office.

Laurel glanced at her clock, she was due for a break. "Yea. I can go for some caffeine" she said as she grabbed her hand bag.

Felicity was silent the entire ride over to Jitters.

When they were finally seated with their drinks Felicity finally burst forth and said "I think Tommy asked me out."

Laurel blinked in shock before saying "What do you mean you think?"

"Well, we were talking about the fundraiser for CNRI and what he and Oliver have planned already. And he was going on and on about how fun it was going to be because he picked a really good DJ for after the dinner. And when I pointed out that I wouldn't be there he looked at me sort of funny before saying 'well would you like to come with me?' I just have no idea if this is a date or a friends' thing and I am just so very confused." Felicity babbled.

"'Lis this is SO a date!" Laurel grinned "Tommy finally got his head out of his ass and asked you out this is so exciting! We need to make sure you look extra good for the fundraiser. We can get ready at my place. Do you have an evening dress to wear?"

Felicity bit her lip thoughtfully "Yes. I do. A gold one."

Laurel looked thoughtful for a moment "I think I will wear one of my black evening dresses.'

Felicity grinned "I have a date with Tommy!"

"You have a date with Tommy!" Laurel said thrilled for her friend as she began planning out hairstyles and makeup for the two of them.

 _The night of the fundraiser Laurels Apartment_

Laurel had her hands in Felicity's hair and was busy meticulously twisting it into an elegant French Twist when a knock sounded on her door.

"He's here early…" Laurel mumbled around the bobby pins that were in her mouth. She had finally gotten Felicity's hair in the proper place and had begun pinning her hair in place. Once her mouth was free of pins she shouted out "Just a minute!"

She quickly sprayed the hairstyle with hairspray before the two women admired themselves in the mirror. Laurel had left her hair down in her normal curls and her makeup was played up to emphasize her green eyes. Felicity looked incredible in the gold dress she was wearing. Laurel had left a few tendrils of her golden hair fall to frame her face. She had even worn her contacts for the occasion and her blue eyes were simply sparkling.

They jumped when knocking sounded yet again. "Excuse me. I am going to let in my VERY impatient boyfriend"

Laurel opened the door prepared to chastise Oliver for being impatient but was cut off by a quick kiss. When he backed away from her she gave him a small smile.

"You look absolutely stunning." Oliver said as he looked her in the eye "As usual."

They stepped inside and shut the door. "You are early." Laurel said simply.

"What can I say? I couldn't wait to see you." Oliver smiled at her

"You two are nauseating." Felicity said as she walked into the living room.

Oliver laughed before surprising both women in giving Felicity a quick hug "You look very nice, Felicity."

"Thank you, Oliver." Felicity said.

"I am just so beyond thrilled that Tommy finally got his head out of his ass and asked you out. I have honestly never seen him act this way around a woman before and I have seen him around plenty of women. You truly are something special to him." Oliver said effectively making Felicity blush up to her hairline.

"Thank you, I am just excited to see what comes of tonight." Felicity grinned at her two friends. Another knock sounded at the door. "That will be Tommy. He is actually on time!"  
Felicity went to the door and swung it open to reveal Tommy. He smiled brightly when he saw her. "Smoaky! You look amazing! Gorgeous." Tommy looked simply awestruck.

"Are we all ready to go?" Oliver said looking at his watch "I have Diggle waiting for us in the town car downstairs."

"I am." Laurel said

"Me too" Felicity said as Tommy wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 _At Verdant a bit later_

"This is such a lovely fundraiser you put together for CNRI, Oliver." Moira complimented her son "I sure hope you get enough donators, Laurel. Your coworker has already collected the check from QC"  
"Thank you, Mom. Tommy and I put a lot of thought into tonight. We wanted CNRI to keep on doing what they are doing." Oliver said as his grip on Laurels waist tightened slightly.

"Yes, thank you so much Moira. Everyone at CNRI really appreciates all the support. And last I checked in with Joanna we had already received plenty of donators." Laurel smiled

"Wonderful." Moira smiled and turned away as Felicity and Tommy came up to them. Tommy had his arm wrapped around Felicity's waist in a similar fashion to the way Oliver's arm was on Laurel's.

"This is an amazing benefit. You guys did fantastic." Felicity smiled, her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Tommy.

"This all is fantastic you two. I don't know how to repay you guys." Laurel said giving Tommy a smile and tilting her head up and kissing Oliver lightly on the cheek.

"You don't have to repay us. Just keep on doing what you are doing at CNRI." Oliver said

All of a sudden music started to pour out of all the speakers in the building and the people around them started to move around. Some people remained on the floor beginning to dance, others moved off to the side to continue discussions.

Felicity smiled even wider when Tommy leaned down and whispered something in her ear. He must have asked her to dance because before Laurel could ask Tommy was leading her off. They were both smiling at each other in an almost shy manor.

"If Tommy messes this up with her, I am so killing him." Oliver said.

Laurel raised an eyebrow as she turned to face her boyfriend "Oh? Why's that?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He needs stability and she will give him that. Plus I was serious earlier. I have never seen him like this around a woman before. She is seriously something special. If he messes that up I am going to kill him" Oliver said seriously. "Plus she is your best friend. And she has kind of become my friend. If he hurts her it is kind of my job to hurt him."

Laurel laughed. "Have I told you recently how much I love you? Because I love you, a lot."

Oliver locked eyes with her and kissed her softly before saying "I love you too. Now let's watch their first date, shall we?"

"We shall."

They slowly made their way onto the dance floor and kept their distance from Felicity and Tommy. The DJ had just started a slow song and Tommy had Felicity pulled tightly against him. His hands were dangerously low on her back and Felicity was resting her head on his shoulder. Laurel smirked at the sight and planned on grilling Felicity later for details. For now Laurel simply melted into her boyfriend's arms and started swaying to the music.

When the music picked up again all the couples who had been slow dancing slowly broke apart. Except for Tommy and Felicity. They simply moved so that there was a gap between them. Tommy held onto Felicity's hips as she swayed to the beat of the music they were looking at each other as if there was no one else in the room. Laurel and Oliver just smiled at each other satisfied that their friends date was going well.

 _Later that night in the car_

"So…" Laurel asked suggestively looking at Tommy and Felicity. Felicity was beaming.

"So what?" Tommy asked a confused look on his face.

"How was your guys' date?" Oliver asked.

Tommy let out a small laugh "Wait you two thought that me and Felicity were on a date?" he slapped his leg "We went as friends you guys. Nothing's going on between us right Felicity?"

At Tommy's words Felicity's smile faded to nothing and her eyes lost their sparkle. Laurel felt her own heart break for her friend as rage filled her.

"Yea you guys. We are just friends." Felicity said her voice cracking at the end of her.

"We are at Ms. Lance's apartment building." Diggle said from the front seat.

They all got out. When Tommy went to follow Laurel and Felicity into the building Oliver grabbed his shoulder and said "I need to talk to you before we go up to the apartment."

Laurel honestly felt bad for Tommy in that moment. That moment went away as she entered the elevator with Felicity.

Felicity did not cry until they were safe behind Laurel's apartment door. Then she allowed proper tears to fall and she looked at Laurel and said "Why was I crazy enough to think that Tommy liked me?"

Laurel wrapped her friend in a hug and said "He does like you. He is just a stupid idiot who doesn't want to admit his feelings. Ollie is having words with him about that."

"Oliver doesn't have to do that." Felicity sniffed.

"He knows that. But for some reason Ollie has become protective of you. He says it has to do with you being my best friend and you becoming his friend." Laurel said with a small laugh

Felicity laughed as well despite her tears "Yea we have. He has had me do some pretty weird stuff outside of the Verdant stuff. He brought me a laptop that was full of bullet holes once and asked me if I could pull data off it." Felicity said flippantly

Laurel's eyes widened "What?"

"Yea he tried to say he spilled a latte on it and when I pointed out the bullet holes he said his coffee shop was in a bad part of town." Felicity laughed some more "I have no clue what he was up to with that laptop but I think I am now his tech guru or something because he is always asking me little things like if I can track an IP address for him."

Laurel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Who knows maybe it has something to do with QC and he actually is helping his mother out here and there." She offered up weakly

Felicity raised a questioning eyebrow "I suppose that could be it"

Laurel rolled her eyes before saying "Now, are you ok?"

"I will be. But do you think we can do girls night tomorrow? After today I could really use it." Felicity said her eyes finally regaining their sparkle.

"Of course we can!" Laurel smiled

 _OUTTAKE_

"What the hell was that Tommy?" Oliver asked when they reached the apartments parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Tommy responded

"'We went as friends' what the hell Tommy. Everyone sees that you like Felicity. Everyone. When are you going to get your head out of your ass and see it for yourself?" Oliver said rubbing a hand over his face

"Of course I like Felicity! As a friend!" Tommy said with emphasis

"No, you don't. You like Laurel as a friend. You like Felicity more. You want to be with Felicity." Oliver said pointedly to Tommy.

Tommy groaned

"What is so hard about this all Tommy? You like her! She likes you! Why can't you be with her? You can fix all of this right now Tommy. Go up there and tell her tonight WAS a date. Tell her you want to date her."

"I can't do that."

"Why not" Oliver nearly shouted at his best friend

"Because she deserve better than me. Felicity Smoak deserves better than Tommy 'new girl every week' Merlyn. Felicity Smoak deserves the best and the best is not me. So yes I know I like her but she just deserves better." Tommy did shout

Shocked at his best friend's tone Oliver stepped back allowing him to storm off in the direction of his car. When he could no longer see Tommy he began walking back to Laurel's apartment.

 **A/N: AND THERE IT IS! Both Felicity and Tommy have admitted their feelings for each other just not to one another. And we have some heart break. And protective Ollie. And we have some budding BROTP Olicity going on here :D If you liked this chapter I would LOVE LOVE LOVE it if you would review it! :)**


	7. Thea's Future

**A/N: So this is a filler chapter of sorts. No episode tags. With the change to Thea's character (no drug abuse just a bit of a partier) I needed to get her into CNRI somehow so I came up with this little gem! So please enjoy!**

 **Thea's Future**

Laurel was attempting to get work done at her desk. She glanced at the clock that sat at her desk and was elated to see that it was almost time for her break. She was planning on making a run to Jitters to get coffee and a croissant. She only needed to focus for ten more minutes…

"Laurel?" Thea's voice broke through her focus.

She looked up to find the young woman standing in front of her desk in her school uniform. She had a book bag slung across her shoulder and she had an economics textbook in her hand.

"Thea? What's up? Is something wrong?" Laurel said getting up from her seat.

"No. Nothing's wrong… I just wanted to talk to you about something." Thea Said shifting nervously from side to side "And I didn't really want to wait for the next time you came to the house to visit just me… And well with you and Ollie back together I wasn't sure when that would be."

"Speedy. I am always going to make time for you. My being with Ollie won't change that." Laurel pace a reassuring hand on Thea's shoulder "Why don't we grab a cup of coffee from Jitters? We can talk there."

"Ok. My driver is out front."

 _At Star City Jitters_

The two had settled into a quiet corner of the coffee shop with their coffees and pastries.

"So, tell me, what is eating at you?" Laurel asked before she carefully took a sip of her latte. Felicity had gotten her hooked on double shot vanilla lattes and she was planning on enjoying her coffee while she listened to Thea.

"So we have this mandatory graduation project that we have to do that consists of picking a career path we would like to take and finding a mentor and a possible internship or shadowing opportunity so we can write a paper and do a presentation on our chosen career path at the end of the year. And well you have always been a major inspiration for me and I actually am really interested in being a lawyer one day. So I was wondering if you would mentor me and if you would possibly let me shadow you or even give me a small internship at CNRI?" Thea explained before taking a bite of her cheese danish "You can totally say no… I can always change it to business and go to mom…"

Laurel blinked rapidly and her hand flew to her throat as shock overtook her "You want me… to mentor you?"

"Well… yea. You are basically my biggest role model. No offense to my mother really. But you spend the most time with me." Thea shrugged as she sipped on her sure to overly-sugary Frappuccino.

"Thea. Of COURSE I will mentor you. And I have to talk to a couple of people at the office first but I think we have a place for an intern. All you will be doing is paper pushing but I could work it so you could come with me to court." Laurel grinned

"Really?" Thea perked up in excitement

"I don't see why it would be a problem." Laurel smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much Laurel! I was hoping you would say yes! I didn't want to have to ask mom! If I did she would have surely forced me into a job at QC as soon as I graduate!" Thea grinned widely.

"Well if you are serious about being a lawyer… that requires a lot of schooling. Serious schooling. So no going to college like Ollie went to college." Laurel smirked

"I know. I have already been looking into some schools with Walter. But speaking of Ollie… How are things with you two?" Thea gave a devilish smile as she popped the last piece of her pastry in her mouth.

Laurel sat back and thought for a moment as she sipped her drink. Thea raised an eyebrow expectantly. Laurel laughed before saying "We are good. To be completely honest, we are better right now then we have ever been. We both have done a lot of growing up in the last five years. Although I know he is still keeping a lot of what happened to him on that island from me. I also know he is keeping some things that he is currently up to from me. I know he isn't cheating and that's the big reason as to why I am kind of just letting him come to me with all of this stuff at his own pace. He has told me some stuff and it has only brought us closer together"

Thea's eyes sparkled as she smiled widely "I am just SO happy that things are working for you guys. You both are getting your second chance and it is so amazing. And I swear if Ollie screws this up at all I am kicking his ass."

"Thea!" Laurel tried to sound outraged but a laugh bubbled out of her lips and soon enough both women were giggling like mad.

When they were done laughing Laurel sat up straight and wiped at her eyes delicately. She looked over at Thea and said "Now, I believe we should get going. I need to get back to work. I have a case going to court tomorrow. And you need to get home. I am sure you have some homework that needs to get done."

Thea rolled her eyes but stood up and led the way out of the coffee shop and to the place they had left her driver.

 **A/N: Again, this was a filler chapter of sorts so it was not intended to be lengthy. But I hoped you enjoyed some Laurel and Thea sistelyness! Please read and review! I love feedback!**


	8. Rise of the Huntress

**A/N: HEY ALL! SO PSA I know you all have been wondering about when I am going to be updating/if I am ever going to be updating on a regular updating schedule. Well I have an answer for you all. I do not have ANY plans of abandoning any of my current Arrow AUs so I PROMISE they will all get updated eventually. No none of them will EVER be on an update schedule. I am a nursing student that's on the fast track for graduation next April (meaning I have no summer break) so while I LOVE writing it's not my first priority. Now I hope you will all stick it out with me and continue reading my fics :)**

 **ANYWAYS… here we are at the HUNTRESS arc! So exciting! Tags to 1X07 :) Since as you all know this story is in Laurel's POV you won't be seeing TOO much of what is happening so I am going to tell you right now that Oliver's relationship with Helena is not going to go past that of a friend and mentor during the arc and they had their crucible discussion during Oliver's meeting with her in her room as the Hood. Ok well everything else that is planned for this chapter you will see as you read!**

 **Rise of the Huntress**

It had been a long day for Laurel. It had started with a sobbing phone call from Thea letting her know that Moira had been attacked. Laurel couldn't very well understand the girl so she had to call Oliver and get the complete story from him. Moira was fine and currently resting at home under the watchful eye of Thea. Oliver was just shaken up due to the fact that he witnessed the attack.

After Laurel talked with Oliver she spent a long day at work only to come home and work even longer. She was ready for a break. She was also ready for some food. And the knocking at her door meant that her pizza from Mario's was here. She was surprised when she opened her door to find not only the pizza delivery boy but a nervous looking Tommy.

She handed the delivery boy a handful of bills and said "Keep the change." The young boy handed the pizza off and retreated. "So what brings you by so late, Tommy?"

"Well, I assumed you would be working at home tonight… And I also assumed you would be hungry. Both assumptions are right." Tommy said nodding to the pizza box.

"I don't know" Laurel said as she walked into her apartment. "This is a mushroom and olive pizza from Mario's"

Tommy winced "That is a damn good pie"

She put the box down on the table. "All right, what do you have to offer?"

Tommy held the bag up "Spicy Tuna on crispy rice from Toro's."

Laurel narrowed her eyes "Ohh, damn you Merlyn." She headed to her kitchen to grab plates "Now tell me what's eating at you because you obviously didn't come here for just sushi."

"Well, I sort of came here for advice." Tommy chewed on his lip "I thought about what Ollie said to me. I really do like Felicity. Like a lot. I don't even have a word to describe how I feel about her. I really want to take her on a date but I need some advice on how to ask her."

Laurel raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "You don't"

Tommy sputtered "What do you mean?"  
Laurel looked up from her plate and said simply "If you ask her out now, she WILL say no."

"What? I thought she liked me?" Tommy looked confused

"Anyone with eyes could see you two like each other Tommy. You guys were less than subtle." Laurel snarked.

"Then why would she say no?"

Laurel sighed "Because… You, Thomas Merlyn, messed up. And you messed up big time at the fundraiser for CNRI. She thought that was a date. And then you two proceeded to act as though it was a date all night long. And then you tore that away from her a broke her heart. She doesn't trust you with her feelings right now Tommy."

Tommy groaned with frustration. "How do I get her to trust me again Laurel?"

"Well to start off you can stop avoiding her. She is still your friend."

"I… I can do that. I mean I wanted the next time I see her to be when I asked her out but I think we can just be friends if its working towards something more…" Tommy frowned

"Also, no more flings. If you are serious about this entire having different feelings for Felicity, you need to prove it. So no more one night stands and flings with girls you meet." Laurel said seriously as she stood to clear the plates from her table.

"I can do that. The only woman I want is Felicity." Tommy nodded

"Good. And last thing Tommy. Just give her time to heal. You hurt her. But the reason you could hurt her is because she has these same feelings for you. If you give her time to heal… You two should have a good relationship."

"Thank you Laurel."

"No problem. Now I am sorry, but I must kick you out now… I have work to do. Thank you for dinner though." Laurel smiled as she gave her friend a hug.

"Ok. Tell Ollie I said hi when you see him."

 _Next Evening_

Laurel had just finished putting on her red dress when knocking sounded through her apartment. When she answered the door she found Oliver standing there dressed in a business suit and looking apologetic.

"We aren't going on our date are we?" Laurel said wryly.

"No. I am so sorry Laur'" Oliver said sheepishly "Mom dropped it on me last minute. She is still not feeling at her best since yesterday so she wants me to meet with the Bertinelli's"

"The Bertinelli's?" Laurels eyes widened

"Yea. Apparently she wants to make some business deal with them. I just need to eat with Frank Bertinelli and agree on the deal. I will be perfectly safe." Oliver said

"Where is Mr. Diggle?" Laurel looked for her boyfriend's body guard.

"He isn't coming with me tonight. He has the night off."

"Ollie…" Laurel said on edge "I really don't like this… Maybe I could come with you? Strength in numbers as they say?"

Oliver hesitated before saying "I guess… If you insist."

Laurel nodded "And I insist."

"All right… Business meeting date it is then." Oliver said.

 _At the Bertinelli's_

When they reached the door Oliver rang the doorbell as Laurel clung to his arm. The man Laurel knew to be mobster Frank Bertinelli answered.

Oliver smiled "Mr. Bertinelli" he put out his free hand

"Please call me Frank" the man shook Oliver's hand

"Call me Oliver."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me at my home" The man said

"My father used to say that living rooms make the best conference rooms." Oliver flashed a smile

"Oh, I am gonna steal that." Frank said with a laugh "And who may I ask is this lovely lady you have brought with you?"

"Laurel. Laurel Lance. I am afraid your meeting interfered with date night so I just had to come along." Laurel smiled as she too offered her hand out to shake Frank's hand. But Frank instead took the hand and kissed it delicately.

"Miss Lance, it is a pleasure." Frank said before he finally released Laurel's hand "This is my associate Nick Salvation."

"How do you do?" Oliver asked as he shook the other man's hand.

"Let's have a drink." Frank said.

Once the drinks were poured and passed around Frank looked at Oliver and began talking "So, Oliver, I'll be honest with you. I was surprised to hear from you. It was my impression from the local news that you wouldn't be involved in the family business."

"The press never gets anything right." Oliver said simply

"Oh, I know a thing or two about that…" Frank agreed "So, Oliver, I'll be blunt, I would like the contract to build Queens Consolidated's new Applied Science Division"

"And I am inclined to give it to you" Oliver said.

"Your mother wasn't so enthused" Laurel raised her eyebrows in surprise but remained silent. "How is she by the way?"  
"She is recuperating." Oliver said "Thank you"

"What a terrible thing that happened" Frank said sincerely

"And Frank I was very sorry to hear about Paul Copani."

"Paul was a good friend. He was a good man." He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Yeah. The violence in this city. I sometimes wonder why I stay." He said taking a drink

"I have had the same thought" Oliver said to Laurels surprise.

"So why did you come back?" Frank asked "After the island you could have settled anywhere."

"Starling is my home. For more than one reason." Oliver said as he grabbed onto Laurel's hand and squeezed it. Laurel smile at him.

"Chi si volta, e chi si gira, sempre a casa, va finire." A woman said as she entered the room her eyes locked on Oliver "No matter which way you go or turn, you always end up at home." They all stood

"Oliver, Miss Lance, This is my daughter Helena." Frank introduced her

"Hello" Oliver said as Laurel gave a small wave. Helena smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you both." She turned to her father. "I'm heading out"

"All right. Take one of the guys with you."

"I can take care of myself!" She protested

"I wasn't asking sweetie." Frank said as he touched Helena's chin. Laurel shivered at the threatening intonation that dripped from his voice.

Before Helena could further her protests Nick walked back into the room.

"Frank, that meeting you requested. They can do it. Now." He told his boss.

"I can come back another time?" Oliver questioned

Frank shook his head "No, no, no…" He looked at his daughter for a moment "just, uh… just excuse us for a moment, would you? Thank you." And with that Frank escorted Helena to the hall.

It only took a moment before Helena's voice echoed back to them "Oliver Queen" She barked out a laugh "The rich mans Lindsay Lohan"

Laurel scrunched up her nose in disgust as her eyes narrowed. Oliver has changed since his days of being in the tabloids. He has changed greatly. Laurel deftly ignored the rest of the father and daughters conversation that drifted back to them. She snapped out of her trance when she felt Oliver tug on her hand. He led her into the foyer where Frank and Helena stood. Helena seemed less than pleased with her father.

"Oliver. I am so sorry. Something has come up. But Helena would love to take you both to dinner and discuss the deal further." Frank said with a wave towards his less than enthused looking daughter.

"Oh." Oliver sounded disappointed "I was hoping to speak with you."

"Well, as you speak for your family, my daughter also speaks for ours."

"It's really not necessary." Oliver said as he glanced at Helena.

"It would be my pleasure" Helena gave a fake smile.

"Come on, Ollie. I know you and your mom want this deal closed. Lets just have dinner with Helena and discuss things." Laurel said

Oliver smiled at her before saying "Sure"

Frank held his hand out to Oliver "I look forward to working with you" He said as Oliver shook his hand again

 _At a little Italian Bistro_

Helena had taken them to a lovely little Italian place. As soon as they had arrived the owner came out and had begun gushing over Helena. He immediately ushered the three of them to a small a private booth near the back of the building.

"You are an angel, Helena!" The man said as they took their seats "Please tell your father I said hello"

Helena smiled at him "Of course, Mr. Russo"

"I'll give you a minute" He said as he walked away.

"Thank you" Helena said after him before turning to Oliver "I heard about your mother's accident. Is she gonna be ok?"

Oliver smiled as he let go of Laurels hand for the first time since they entered the restaurant in order to pick up the menu "She is going to be fine. Thank you."

"I'm glad." Helena said sincerely.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence looking at the menu.

Helena set her menu down "So, why would you want to go into business with my father?" Helena questioned "You know who he is and how he makes his money."

"I am kind of curious to know this too, Ollie. I honestly thought you and your mother would never do business with the likes of the Bertinelli's. No offense, Helena." Laurel said looking at her boyfriend. Helena waved her hand dismissing the idea that Laurel insulted her.

"You don't approve of your families enterprises?" Oliver asked

"We share a name. And that defines us whether we want it to or not." She smile painfully. "You have already made judgements about me, just like I have made my judgements about both of you."

Laurel scoffed as she rolled her eyes "Yes you think my boyfriend is the rich mans Lindsay Lohan. And I can only imagine what you must think of me for taking him back after all he did before the island"

Helena winced "Sorry"

"It's ok" Oliver said for the both of them. He cut his eyes at Laurel ensure she stayed quiet.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Helena asked out of nowhere.

"Sure" Oliver smiled.

"I know it must have been hell for you, alone on that island for five years, but I'm…" Helena began

Oliver looked curious but Laurel was simply enraged. Her vision turned red as she fixed a glare on Helena.

"You. Do not get to ask about his time on the island. You are a perfect stranger to him and he barely feels comfortable opening up to me and his family about the island. So you can back track and right there and think again about asking what you were about to ask." Laurel seethed.

Helena's eyes widened "I apologize. I didn't think."

"No. No you didn't" Laurel snapped.

"Laurel!" Oliver said in shock.

"Ollie! You are barely comfortable sharing with me about your time on the island. You don't talk to your mother or Thea about it. A stranger has no right asking you about anything to do with your time there." Laurel place her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, Laurel, for defending my honor." Oliver teased "Yet another reason for me to love you. But please can we get back to the lovely dinner we were having? It would be nice to get to know the real Helena. Even if we can't make a deal." Laurel smiled

"I would like that very much" Helena said

A glint of silver around Helena's neck caught Laurel's eye "Your necklace is beautiful"

Helena gave a pained smile "It was a gift. From my fiancé"

"Fiance?" Oliver asked

"Mmm" Helena hummed

"I had no idea you were engaged" Laurel said surprised

"Well I am not. Anymore. He died." Helena explained her tone sad

Laurel gasped "I am so sorry Helena."

"Yes, so sorry for your loss" Oliver echoed.

"Thank you" Helena said as she thumbed at her cross.

They sat in silence yet again until Oliver's phone began to ring. He stood and stepped away.

"I apologize but that was my sister. My mother would like me home now. If it was anything else I would stay. I have enjoyed getting to know you." Oliver said as he pulled money out of his pocket and set it on the table.

"Ollie? If it is alright with you I think I will stay here with Helena for a little bit longer." Laurel looked up at her boyfriend through her eyelashes

"Fine with me. I will have my driver come and take you back to your apartment in an hour."

"Alright. Thank you. Tell your mom and Thea I said hello."

Laurel and Helena both watched Oliver walk out the restaurant before turning to each other once again.

"I should apologize for how I reacted when you started asking Ollie about the island. It is just he gets harassed by the paparazzi and news reporters about the island all the time. He is just barely opening up to me and his family about his time on the island. It was a terrible hell there for him. Lian Yu means purgatory is mandarin you know. And it really was purgatory for him. I just get defensive when people bring it up unnecessarily."

"No need to apologize Miss Lance. I understand completely." Helena smiled sympathetically

"Please, call me Laurel." Laurel said

"Alright Laurel."

"You know. Ollie and I are planning on going to the grand opening of Table Salt next week. We already have reservations with our friends Tommy and Felicity. But we can always add another seat. I have a feeling we will be great friends." Laurel smiled.

"I would really like that." Helena smiled genuinely

 _Next day at CNRI_

Laurel had be fairly busy at CNRI so far today and had only just now gotten to take a break. When she looked at her phone she saw a message from Felicity that said 'Call me when you get this. URGENT.'

Laurel frowned as she dialed her best friends number. Felicity picked up on the second ring "Hey!"

"Hey 'Lis, you ok?" Laurel said with concern.

"Yea. I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Felicity actually sounded happy.

"What happened?"  
"Well Tommy came by my place."

"He did?" Laurel tried to sound surprised

"Yea. He apologized to me and then he said he wanted to take me to dinner. He said it was a 'friend date'. He actually seemed really sincere." Laurel could hear her friends grin.

"Sounds like he finally came around." Laurel laughed.

"I know! But that's not the craziest thing that happened. Don't tell him I told you but apparently his dad cut him off."

Laurel gasped in shock "No."

"Yes. None of his cards were working when he went to pay for dinner last night." Felicity said

"Oh, no! What is he going to do?" Laurel leaned her head into her hand

"Well I told him that Oliver is still looking for a GM… So hopefully he will talk to him."

"Yeah hopefully he will." Laurel agreed as she looked at her watch "I hate to cut this short 'Lis but I got to go."

"Alright. I will talk with you later?"  
"Of course! By the way, Helena Bertinelli is joining us for the grand opening at Table Salt next week."

"Sounds good. Enjoy the rest of your day, Laur'"

"You too!"

 _OUTTAKE_

Felicity had honestly been expecting things to stay awkward between her and Tommy for a lot longer than they did. She was very surprised when he ended up at her door apologizing for being rude to her and asking to make it up to her with a 'friend date'. So here she was sitting across from him and eating Chinese food. Tommy was looking at her with a weird expression that made the butterflies that were always in her stomach around him do a fluttering dance.

"Is…is there something in my teeth?" Felicity broke the silence that had grown between them.

"No!" Tommy said "No. You… you just have really pretty eyes is all and I really like looking at them. I'm sorry."

Felicity shifted uncomfortable "Thank you Tommy."

"No thank you. For forgiving me. And for letting me take you out tonight as more of an apology than just my words."

"You do know that your words are just enough for me right?" Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. I know that." Tommy said as he slipped his credit card into the hand of the waiter. "But I am still going to be making it up to you in other ways. I was a jackass to you and you deserve better than that Smoaky."

"And I won't argue. But I am telling you that you don't need to do it."

"Mr. Merlyn?" The waiter asked

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Your credit card has been declined."

Tommy's eyes opened wide in confusion "Did you swipe it a few times? Sometimes these things can be glitchy."

"I did. And I am sorry but the credit card company wants me to confiscate your card."

Felicity immediately took out her own wallet and handed over her own card and said "For our bill."

The waiter walked off.

Tommy was still shocked. "My card… It has no limit… This must mean that… My dad… Cut me off…." He looked at her then "I am so sorry Felicity…"

"There is no reason to be sorry. Its not like I can't afford to pay for our dinner."

"But I was supposed to pay as part of my apology."

"It is fine Tommy. I already forgave you."

"What am I gonna do Felicity?" Tommy rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I am still helping get all the glitches out of the system for Verdant so I happen to know Oliver is still looking for a general manager. And I think you would be good at that." Felicity said warmly

"That… is actually a good idea… It will be a bit embarrassing to go to Ollie for help like that but I will do it." Tommy said.

When the waiter brought back Felicity the check they walked out together.

 **A/N: And this chapter is DONE! Read and Review! Part 2 of the huntress arc will be coming soon enough :)**


	9. Friends to the Huntress

**A/N: Hello my beautiful people! I am so sorry it has taken me so very long to update! I have been insanely busy with school and family matters. Anyways, I have been thinking long and hard about how I want to take things with Helena. If I want to go the canon route or if I wanted to go AU with her. I decided that with Oliver approaching her as a friend as well as Laurel approaching her as a friend we would see a Helena that was easier to convince to be better. So I am going AU with the Huntress storyline. She DOES NOT start a mob war. She stops killing unnecessarily shortly after she starts working with Oliver. So again the Helena in this story is not the same Helena that is Arrows Helena. After this chapter when I write her I will be taking inspiration from the comics. ANYWAYS please please enjoy this well overdue chapter!**

 **Friends to the Huntress**

 _Two days after the Dinner with Helena_

Laurel was pulling on her blazer and slipping on her heels when she heard on knock on her door. She quickly grabbed her bag and keys and rushed to her front door. When she pulled the door open she wasn't all that surprised to find Oliver standing there.

"Hi, Ollie." She smiled before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "While I would love to talk, I am running late for work."

"That is actually why I am here" Oliver said with a smile.

Laurel looked at him confused as she stepped out into the hallway and locked her door.

"I want to give you a ride to work so I can talk to you. I will pick you up when you get off and take you to dinner." Oliver explained

"Ollie… I can drive myself to work." Laurel smirked

"I know you can. But I want to guarantee that I get to spend some time with you today and this is the best way to do it. Plus I still feel bad about our date being canceled for that business meeting with the Bertinelli's that didn't even go anywhere."

"It's all fine, Oliver. Dinner with Helena was actually nice." Laurel smiled as they stepped into the elevator "I actually invited her to join all of us for the Table Salt opening."

"That is great. I was going to do the same. For some reason I feel compelled to try to be friends with her. She seems so lost."

"That's exactly how I feel." Laurel smiled "Has Tommy talked to you?"

"About?" Oliver quirked an eyebrow up.

"Felicity called me yesterday. Tommy's dad cut him off. Felicity told him that you were still looking for a general manager." Laurel explained.

"What?" Oliver blurted out in shock "No Tommy hasn't talked to me yet. But I think I am going to talk to him… Maybe I should just offer him the job without him talking to me. You know, save him the embarrassment of having to ask me for help…"

Laurel smiled. "You know him so well."

"He isn't my best friend for nothing." Oliver grinned "Now lets get you to work" Oliver led her out of her apartment building and to the town car that was waiting out front with Mr. Diggle in the front seat.

 _Later that day_

Laurel was going over one of her case files when Felicity approached her desk.

"Have you taken a lunch yet?" She interrupted Laurel's train of thought

"Actually I was going to go on lunch as soon as I was done looking over this. Why what's up?" Laurel asked as she returned to scanning the document in front of her.

"Well I want to talk with you about Tommy." Felicity bit her lip nervously as she shifted her weight from side to side.

"What about him? Oh by the way, we don't have to rely on Tommy asking Ollie for the job, Ollie is just going to offer it to him." Laurel did not look up.

"Well I had invited him over last night for ice cream to cheer him up because he had gone to his dad and confirmed that he was in fact cut off." Felicity explained.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Laurel curiosity got the best of her as she looked up at a blushing Felicity and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Could we please discuss this over lunch? I could really go for a crab roll from Toro's." Felicity said in a pleading voice.

Laurel laughed lightly but grabbed her bag and closed the file she was looking at.

"I am going to lunch Jo. Be back soon!" She called to her work best friend

 _At Toro's_

As Laurel sat down with her favorite tuna roll she pointed her chopsticks at her best friend and simply said "Talk."

"So, Tommy was talking all about how his car being repossessed and how he has to be out of his apartment by the end of the month. I was being the good friend and comforting him, I mean it has got to suck having unlimited money and then having no money. But then out of nowhere he is asking if he could stay with me. And… and I said yes! Dammit Laurel! I said yes!" Felicity was shaking her head as she shoved a piece of sushi in her mouth.

Laurel's eyes widened in shock "What else happened that you said yes?"

"Absolutely nothing! I barely even gave him a hug! Things have been awkward between us ever since the CNRI fundraiser! I have no clue why I said yes Laur'!" Felicity threw her hands into the air.

Laurel smirked "I know why… You still have feelings for him-"She started.

"Of course I do!" Felicity interrupted

"'Lis! Let me finish! You still have feelings for him and your hoping that you guys being around each other all the time will progress your relationship faster. But 'Lis I do not think it's a good idea. Maybe you should let him stay only for a little bit and then tell him he should see if he can live at the Queen's. You two need your space for your relationship to progress in a healthy manner." Laurel explained.

Felicity nodded her agreement as she busied herself with her food.

"I swear you and Tommy… When you two finally do get together I think I may implode from pure shock." Laurel snarked as she delicately placed a piece of sushi in her mouth.

 _Grand Opening of Table Salt_

Laurel stood outside of Table Salt impatiently waiting for Helena to arrive. Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity were already inside and enjoying their first cocktails of the evening.

"Laurel! You look lovely!" Helena called out as she walked up to her. She looked exactly like the Italian mafia princess she was in the deep red dress she had on.

Laurel smiled at her as she smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles in her black cocktail dress. "Helena! It is so great to see you again!"

"I have to admit, Laurel. I was tempted to not come." Helena frowned "I don't really have friends. When I lost Michael, I lost my best friend."

"Well, Helena you have a friend in me, I promise you that." Laurel smiled. "Come on, everyone is inside. Felicity and Tommy cannot wait to meet you."

As the two women approached the table the contained the three other friends laughter drifted over to them.

"I still cannot believe that you once filled your dad's pool with BEER, Tommy. That is insane. I still don't understand how you are alive after that stunt." Felicity was wiping under her eyes as she continued to laugh. She was wearing her contact and had on a green cocktail dress.

"I remember that party. I also remember how pissed your dad was." Laurel said sarcastically.

Oliver stood up and set a hand on Laurels waist as he kissed her softly. Laurel smiled into the kiss before breaking off and looking over at Helena pointedly.

"It is great to see you again, Helena. Laurel and I are so happy you could join us." Oliver said as he reached out and hugged a rather surprised Helena.

"Lets sit down and I will introduce you to our friends." Laurel smiled. They took their seats.

"Helena, this is Tommy and Felicity. They are mine and Ollie's best friends." Laurel smiled at Felicity and Tommy.

"It is a pleasure." Tommy said smiling

"Yes. Laurel has told me all about you. I have been looking forward to meeting you." Felicity smiled

Helena seemed to relax as she smiled back at Felicity "It's nice meeting you both. So tell me how do you two know Oliver and Laurel?"

Tommy gave a light laugh "Oliver, Laurel, and I grew up together. We met in fifth grade when Laurel got her scholarship to our prep school. We have all been friends ever since." Laurel smiled at the memory.

"And what about you?" Helena looked at Felicity expectantly.

"I met Tommy and Laurel about three years ago. I work for Merlyn Global and I am kind of their tech genius. I fixed Laurel's computer the night before her first day at CNRI. And we have been best friends ever since." Felicity grinned at Laurel.

"Felicity helped me with a lot of my grief over Oliver's boat accident and losing my sister." Laurels eyes clouded over with sadness before she blinked it away "And she is not lying when she says she is our tech genius. She taught Tommy how to use a smart phone. She reintroduced Oliver to all the new technology when he came home. And she is responsible for all of the computers at his new club. Not to mention she is always willing to explain the updates on my computer." Laurels eyes sparkled with pride for her friend

"It even goes past that now. Did you know I taught Mrs. Queen how to use a smart phone as well as how to do online scheduling? And now even Walter Steele is coming to me for some help. Although his is different. He is having me go through Queen Consolidated's bank summaries and such… Making sure everything is in order." When Felicity finished talking both Laurel and Oliver were looking at her with shock written all over their faces.

"I had no idea Walter was coming to you for help with QC stuff. Usually that stays within the company." Oliver said

"He said he trusted me. Something about how I have spent so much time with Thea and he know I do good work… blah blah blah…" Felicity jabbered

"Well I guess we all need help from Lady Smoak every once in a while. Except Thea since you basically began teaching her everything you know when I started bringing you two around each other." Laurel laughed.

Helena smiled softly as she looked at the people around her. "You are all so close. I almost feel as though I am interfering with your dinner."

"No!" Laurel said as both Tommy and Oliver shook their heads vigorously.

"We may all be good friends, Helena, but that does not mean we don't want to be friends with you. I have actually very much been looking forward to you joining us. I am sick of being the newest member to our little group here. So you can totally be my hero and be the newest addition." Felicity smiled.

At that comment Helena broke out into a large smile and said "Then I propose a toast! To new friendships!" she raised her glass

"To new friendships" the rest of them chorused back at her.

 **A/N: I hope you all liked that! And yes Helena will be appearing regularly in this fic from now on as she is a good guy and a part of Team Arrow!**


	10. Holiday Blues

**A/N: HEY ALL! CHAPTER 10! YAY! And this is tags to episode 1X09! So Christmas episode! REMINDERS ABOUT THE AU: Thea is DIFFERENT (She isn't into Drugs, has different friends etc) so her Christmas dress is different. Helena is GOOD and part of Team Arrow! and obvious stuff is Lauriver is together already and Flommy is still in its slow burn and Laurel and Felicity are BEST FRIENDS.**

 **Holiday Blues**

Laurel did not know exactly what was happening this evening. All she knew was that her boyfriend was picking her up and that she was having dinner at the Queen Manor per Moira's request. A knock sounded through her apartment and she instantly knew it was Oliver. She grabbed her handbag and walked towards the door. She passed her miniscule Christmas tree on her way out, it reminded her that she was going to have to go Christmas shopping soon; maybe even try to smooth things over with her father.

She swung the door open to find Oliver in a suit and tie. She smiled as she reached up to straighten his tie and kissed his cheek. She stepped out into the hall with him and closed her door, locking it behind her.

"Any idea why your Mother wants us at the Manor tonight?" Laurel said as she smoothed his lapels down.

"No clue. And I haven't been home since this morning. I have been trying to get the last detail together for Verdant so we can finally open for good." Oliver said

"Well I am just glad you are getting closer. How is working with Tommy?" Laurel linked arms with him as they walked to the elevator.

"Well, its better than I expected. He is actually working and not complaining about the work. I expected more complaining." Oliver laughed

Laurel laughed "Well I am glad. Has he at all talked to you about possibly moving into the Manor? He really cannot stay at Felicity's place."

"He is staying at Felicity's?!" Oliver blurted.

Laurel laughed at her boyfriends shocked expression "You know for best friends, you and Tommy do not confide a lot in each other."

Oliver looked thoughtful "No. I guess we do not. But I mean, Tommy is more than welcome at the Manor. He always has been. Same with you. It has been like that since we were ten. Although our situation has changed from you sleeping in a guest room to you sleeping in my room…" Oliver smirked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Laurel rolled her eyes before lightly smacking Oliver. "Yea, I remember the first time your mom found me after I spent the night after we started dating in high school. I was mortified."

"It wasn't that bad." Oliver grinned at the memory. "I seem to recall you not being too mortified when you came back to my room to not enjoy some morning activities…" he held the door to the town car open for Laurel.

"You are terrible" Laurel grinned as she slid into the back seat.

"But you love me."

"Oh you are so lucky I do." Laurel kissed him square on the lips caressing his cheek.

Oliver smiled into the kiss before he gently pulled away. "Laurel? I was going to ask my sister but I just thought… You have been around my family quite a bit the last few years so can you tell me… Why aren't there any Christmas decorations up in the Manor yet?" Oliver looked like a sad little puppy

Laurel softened her gaze as she yet again raised her hand to gently caress Oliver's cheek. "Oh, Ollie… I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner… After the Gambit… Your Mom and Thea… They were never the same. They haven't celebrated Christmas in even the slightest of ways. Thea refused to even accept a Christmas present from me my first Christmas back with her."

Oliver's eyes began to tear up, but he blinked and the tears were gone "I… I can fix this… I know exactly what I can do! I should throw a party! Just like the ones my Dad used to throw. Maybe you could come over before and me, you, and Thea could help Raisa and the rest of the house workers decorate… Like old times! Thea and I can have our candy cane race…" Oliver rambled on and on about possible ideas for a Christmas party. Laurel did not have the heart to tell him that his plan would not work the way he wanted it to. She was broken out of her thoughts when Oliver nudged her and said "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Laurel grimaced "Nothing, Ollie."

"Come on. Laurel I know you better than that." He gave her a crooked grin that made her break.

"Fine… I was thinking about… My dad. All this talk about Christmas. Well I really want to smooth things over with him. I mean things are always going to be rocky with mom. She left. But dad? We have been there for each other the last five years. It is really strange for me to think I haven't really talked to him at all since the night we got together." Laurel looked into Oliver's eyes.

"Of course you want to fix things with your dad. I will do anything you need me to in order to help. Whether it be there with you for moral support or be away from the meeting so you can talk about me more freely." Oliver grabbed both her hands and pulled her fingers up to his mouth so he could tenderly kiss her fingertips.

"Right now I am thinking I nice quiet dinner just the three of us. I want you there Ollie. As much as I want things smoothed over with Dad, he also needs to accept that you are a part of my life." Laurel smiled.

"Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance, We are here." Mr. Diggle called out from his place in the front seat.

Oliver quickly climbed out of the car and extended a hand to help Laurel out. Then they walked arm and arm into the Manor.

As they walked in they were greeted by Thea walking towards the dining room wearing rather fancy clothing.

"Hey" Oliver smiled at his sister "You look very pretty, what's the occasion?"

"Yea, do you happen to know why your mother insisted I was here?"

"Oh just some dinner party with some important people. You know how mom is about important people. She wants to make the family look put together and you make Ollie look more put together than he already is." Thea rolled her eyes as she came forward to hug Laurel.

Once dinner began Laurel simply ate and kept her eyes averted from her fathers' boss as her other dinner mates began discussing the vigilante. She decided it was best of her to keep her opinion of the vigilante to herself when she was in a room of rich individual.

It seemed as though dinner had only just begun when its attendees began leaving. Walter had stepped out to take a call from the office. The Commissioner had left on business saying something about it being the vigilante yet again. But soon after that Oliver was receiving a phone call and had stood to leave saying it was his contractor.

Moira had looked at him with only slight disappointment but had waved him ahead.

Oliver then looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Go ahead take it. If it's anything important go and take care of it. I am sure I can manage getting a ride home." Laurel feigned a smile.

The rest of the evening went well, all things considered. Laurel did not leave the Manor until late into the evening. She had a lengthy discussion with Thea about her beginning her internship at CNRI once her 18th birth had come to pass. And Thea had shown Laurel all her collected research on the latest of Laurel's cases. Laurel only left Thea's room when the young girl had begun yawning. She left with a promise of more information pertaining to the cases that was not classified material.

Laurel was about to ask Moira's driver if he could drive her back to her apartment when Oliver walked into the foyer.

"Hey you. I thought you would have gone home by now." Oliver smiled as he glanced at his watch. Laurel had to admit it was later than she had planned on staying.

"I got caught up talking with your sister. You know she wants to be a lawyer." Laurel grinned.

"Actually I did know that. She looks up to you quite a bit Laur'" Oliver pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her forehead.

Laurel smiled "Can you take me home? I'm tired."

"Of course. Unless you would like to stay here? That option is always open and if memory serves me correctly you do not have to be in at CNRI until the afternoon." Oliver said softly.

"I am just tired enough that I am going to take that offer…" Laurel yawned.

"Well if you are that tired that convincing you to stay was that easy… Maybe it is best I not let you walk." And at that Oliver swept her into his arms. She let out a squeal of delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As he climbed the stairs to his room Laurel lightly kissed his jawline.

 _Next day Mid-morning_

Laurel sat in the Queen dining room eating a delicious breakfast prepared by Raisa with Moira, Walter, and Thea when Oliver came strolling in.

"Are we still on for lunch later today Speedy?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course Ollie." Thea smiled "Laurel do you want to come?"

"I would love to. But unfortunately I have to be at CNRI at noon." Laurel frowned.

"Well then I want to discuss something with all of you." Oliver said as he grabbed a plate and began filling it portions of food.

"What is it, Oliver?" Moira questioned as she looked up from the paper.

"I would like to throw the annual Queen Christmas party. Laurel told me that you guys haven't celebrated Christmas since… Well since Dad and I died. Well this year I want to change that. I haven't had Christmas the last five years either. And this year should be the best Christmas of all. I get you all back. I would like to celebrate that."

Moira smiled at Walter. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I will alert the staff."

Laurel was the only one to notice the almost pained look on Thea's face when she said "Yea it will be… nice to celebrate again."

 _Holiday Get Together at Laurel's Apartment_

Laurel was fidgeting in her place on her couch as she waited for her father to arrive.

Oliver lightly wrapped his arm around her "Are you sure you want me here? I can go if it would make it easier on you?"

She looked at him "No. You are staying. I need to fix my relationship with my father but he also needs to mend this burnt bridge."

A knock sounded on the door. Laurel got up and swung it open to reveal her father. She wordlessly gestured for him to come into the apartment. He came in and shot a lackluster glare at Oliver.

"Dad. I am glad you came. Merry Christmas." Laurel leaned forward and hugged her father stiffly

"I… am glad you reached out to me Laurel." Quentin wrapped his arms around his daughter and squeezed "I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed you too, Daddy." Laurel began crying into her fathers shoulder "I hate when we fight but you need to stop. You cannot stay angry at Oliver forever. And you cannot be mad at me for loving him. What happened to Sara… it was an accident… it was a terrible terrible accident. I still cry for Sara. I will cry when I take what I got her for Christmas to her grave before the Queens party. But I am not going to let my grief run my life. You can't let it either. Because I am still her Daddy. And I need you. And I need you to love me and not be mad at me."

Oliver stepped forward a placed a comforting hand on Laurel's shoulder. She turned and gave him a watery smile.

"I think… I think I can forgive." Quentin said as he stroked his daughters' hair. He then looked up sharply "Just know Queen I am doing this for her. Not you. And know that one wrong move…"

"Yes, Sir. I completely understand." Oliver nodded

 _Queen Family Christmas Party_

Christmas was literally in the air as Laurel walked through the foyer of the Queen Manor. The Christmas tree (Laurel smiled when she noticed a menorah near the tree) was decked out to the nines and the guests were all dressed in their nicest apparel. Laurel smiled when she saw her boyfriend with his family snapping a photo. Walter looked sharp in a suit and tie. Moira looked as put together as always in her golden dress. Thea wore a dark blue dress that fell right below her knee. Oliver was wearing a suit and tie and his tie matched her dress nearly perfectly.

It was it that moment that both Oliver and Thea caught her eye. Thea began waving her over and Oliver called out to her "Laurel, get over here. We can get a picture with you too."

"No. I can't. That's a family picture." Laurel tried to brush it off.

"Laurel. You are family." Moira said with finality as she motioned for Laurel to join them.

Laurel slowly stepped into the small group and Oliver pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead as the flash of the camera went off.

As soon as the picture was done a boy who looked to be about Theas age stepped forward and handed Moira a bouquet of flowers much to the obvious disdain of Oliver.

Before Laurel could hear the exchanges going on amongst the rest of the Queen family she promptly dragged her boyfriend away.

"You do know you have to let her grow up. This isn't her first boyfriend and it will not be her last." Laurel said as she expertly wrapped herself into Olivers' arms and kissed him.

"Does not mean I have to like it." Oliver said into her lips. "Merry Christmas."

Laurel broke off from the kiss and leaned her forehead onto his "Merry Christmas."

At that moment Tommy and Felicity walked up together. Felicity looked incredibly festive in a light blue dress adorned with lace snowflakes. Tommy was in a suit sans tie.

"Merry Christmas!" Felicity chirped happily

"Happy Hanukah!" Laurel responded with a bright smile as she moved to hug her best friend

The two men shook hands as Helena joined them. She was wearing a simple black dress.

"Merry Christmas everyone. Thank you again for inviting me, Laurel." Helena gave a small smile.

"It is no problem Helena. We are all friends here." Laurel smiled.

It was at that moment that Oliver gave Laurels shoulder a small squeeze before looking at her and saying "Are you alright for a moment? I want to make sure all our guests are doing well. And I also want to find my mother and my sister. I mean this party is for them."

Laurel smiled at him and nodded before leaning up and kissing him softly " I am fine. Just remember no killing Theas boyfriend."

Oliver laughed "I will try."

And with that Oliver disappeared into the crowd.

"So what exactly brought this on?" Felicity asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy said

"What brought this party on?" Felicity clarified. "I mean I know the Queens used to always do it. But they stopped after the Gambit. And this was last minute. So what brought it on?"

"Well… when Oliver found out his mom and Thea stopped celebrating Christmas after he and his dad died on the Gambit… Well he wanted to fix it. He wanted to bring Christmas back to them. I mean it is sweet. I love him for it but I really don't see it working. At least not for Thea. She is always going to have this big chunk missing because Robert is gone. And Christmas is not an easy thing to celebrate when big pieces of you are missing." Laurel explained.

"Ohh" Felicity hissed.

"This time of year is hard for people who have lost someone." Helena nodded "Especially when that someone is important."

Laurel and Tommy both nodded their agreements.

"Ok, I think a topic change is needed!" Felicity said briskly "But unfortunately, Tommy, I need to kick you out of the conversation. We need a girls talk."

With a mock salute Tommy walked off and began greeting other guests.

"What do we need a girls talk for?" Helena raised an eyebrow

"Oh, Helena… that was just Felicity's crappy way of saying I want to talk about Tommy but I don't want to talk about Tommy to his face. But Tommy knows you are going to be talking about him" Laurel grinned as Felicity proceeded to stick her tongue out at her like a three year old.

"Oh… so you… and Tommy… aren't?" Helena pointed at Felicity and then off in the direction that Tommy went.

"Nope. Well we could have been but he screwed that up… And we could be now… But neither of us wants to make the first move… I mean for goodness sake the man is sleeping on my couch! Why the heck don't I just ask him into my bed?" Felicity looked exasperated.

Helena simply looked at her with bugged out eyes

"Am I glad you are the one with the complicated love life and my getting back together with Ollie went so smoothly" Laurel laughed.

 _Fast Forward through the party_

Laurel was now actively searching for Oliver. She had not seen him since the beginning of the party and she was beginning to have that old pit in her stomach that was telling her that maybe he left with someone else when Moira rushed towards her.

"Laurel, you need to come with me. There has been an accident." She said urgently as she grabbed hold of her arm

"What?" Laurel asked bewildered

"Oliver. He was in an accident. I have no idea why he wasn't here. But he wasn't and now he is in the hospital."

At Moiras words the pit that was in her stomach disappeared and was replaced with absolute dread. She quickly followed the other woman to the waiting town car were Walter and Thea were already waiting to be taken to the hospital.

The entire ride was taken in silence.

When they finally arrived to the door Laurel could not bring herself to follow his family. She sat outside the door and listened and was gently reassured by his voice drifting into the hall. When finally his family walked out Laurel stood and straightened her skirt and walked in. She knocked on the door frame and then stood away from the bed.

Oliver smiled at her when he saw her "Hey"

"What happened?" She said flatly.

"I was in a motorcycle accident. I am going to be fine." Oliver said in an almost soothing tone.

"No. I mean what happened. You threw this huge party and then left. What happened that you left? Did… did I do something?" Laurel began crying.

"No! " She flinched at the harshness of his voice "Laurel, you did nothing wrong. Please come here so I can hold you."

"No. You are going to tell me why you left. I couldn't find you Oliver. For hours. Do you even know what was going through my head? I thought you had left with another girl."

"Laurel. I am so sorry. I am so sorry you had to deal with that. It's just I caught Thea and her boyfriend in her room and well Thea let me have it about what she thought about the party… and so I… I left. I rode my bike for a few hours. I was coming back when I got into the accident." Oliver looked at her sincerely.

Laurel swiped at her eyes before crossing her arms "Oliver, I… I believe you… But I also know… I KNOW you are keeping things from me. Important things. And you need to tell me. We can't have a relationship of lies. We can't. I refuse to do it again."

Oliver slumped forward and for a moment simply opened and closed his mouth. Laurel turned to leave. "No! Wait!" He called after her "Laurel, you are right. I have been keeping secrets. But these secrets are to keep you safe. But I promise, I am going to tell you. I just… can't right now. But I will tell you. But I swear to Dinah Laurel Lance, I will never cheat on you ever again. That was a dire mistake of the past that will not happen again." Oliver stared straight at her.

"Ok. Then this conversation is to be continued." Laurel approached him and leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Now get some rest. I will bring by some breakfast for you tomorrow before I go to work"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And please everyone remember that while I love this story it is not a priority so update will come when I have free time to write:) Please read and review!**


	11. Burn

**A/N: HEY Y'ALL! I am back and ready to get this chapter written! I know its been a bit and I am SO not gonna bore you by going into the why yet again. All you guys need to know is: this story is going to remain being updated, it may not be regularly, but it will be updated. This story is NOT going on Hiatus as I have TONS of ideas for it currently (PS for those who want in on those ideas I would LOVE someone to bounce them off of! Message me on Tumblr or !) Before we start… I did play around with the timeline of this episode a little bit so it could fit my AU a bit better, I hope you all like the AU bits :)! SOOO here we go! Tags to 1x10!**

 **Burn**

 _CNRI_

It was an average day at CNRI. Everyone was bustling about, looking through files, and drinking coffee. Laurel was listening to Joanna recall her most recent trial.

"And, Judge Hinkle is ready to grant them another continuance! So I said, hell, no. This trial starts right now." She smiled widely as she finished with a deep inhale.

"That a girl" Laurel smirked in appreciation

They both glanced towards the entrance of the building to see Laurels father striding towards them.

"Dad…" Laurel said wearily. While bridges had been mended she was not exactly on even footing with her father quite yet. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry baby, I need to talk to Jo." He said his eyes soft.

Jo looked up with a shocked expression "Is everything ok Mr. Lance?"

Quentin slowly shook his head "No." Then Chief Raynes walked in, in full uniform and walked straight to Jo.

"What's happening?" Laurel bit her lip in worry glancing between her father and Jo.

"No…" Jo whimpered

"Jo, I'm so sorry" Raynes said.

"NO! No, no, no!" Joanna cried out. Chief Raynes attempted to comfort her as she broke down in tears. As Jo sagged down onto the desk that was behind her Laurel bolted forward and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

 _End of the work day_

Laurel felt emotionally drained and could not stop thinking about Joanna. She gathered her things and walked out of the building to find Oliver waiting outside with the town car that had dropped her off this morning. It had become normal routine for the two of them. Once or twice a week Oliver would ride over with Mr. Diggle in the morning so he could take her to work and then he would pick her up so he could spend the evening with her. She at first did not like it at all. Now? She found it endearing that Oliver wanted to ensure he got to spend time with her during her work week.

Oliver immediately picked up on her heavier mood. His forehead crinkled with worry. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing… Well it's something. You know Joanna? Her brother, Danny, he was a firefighter. He died in the line of duty."

Oliver looked at her once more before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her tightly "I'm sorry. That your friend is hurting."

"I… I just know what it feels like. To have your sibling torn away. So I just know how she feels right now… and I just want to take that pain away." Laurel mumbled into his shoulder.

Oliver continued hugging her for a moment longer before pulling away and opening the car door. Laurel carefully slid in and Oliver swiftly followed.

 _Laurels apartment_

Laurel closed her eyes as she eased herself down onto her couch and kicked her now bare feet onto Oliver's lap. She let out a sigh when Oliver began rubbing the tops of her feet and calves gently.

She let out a groan of frustration and slowly got back up to her feet when there was a sharp rapping on her door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to find Joanna.

"I need your help." She pleaded

"Jo, come in" Laurel blinked rapidly as she swung the door completely open and gestured for her friend to come in.

Laurel quietly brought Joanna into her living room and sat her down and then took her seat next to Oliver.

"I, um, I don't think Danny's death was an accident." Joanna took a deep breath "I think he was murdered."

Laurel's eyes softened and she reached a hand out to grasp her friends. She glanced over at Oliver before she began "Jo, do you remember when Sara died? I did all this research to try and find an explanation for why the boat went down. I needed to believe it wasn't just an accident."

"That is not what I am doing, Laurel." Joanna shook her head as she took a file out of her bag. "I once handled a case for a clerk in the Coroner's Office. He passed me a copy of the incident report." She passed the file over to Laurel. "It said that Danny's turnout coat was doused in turpentine. But I checked, and the plant owner said that there wasn't any in the factory. A turnout's supposed to withstand temperatures in excess of 500 degrees. But the coroner said that the fire did not exceed 250. How did my brother burn hotter than the fire that supposedly killed him?"

Laurel looked up from the report and locked eyes with Oliver. His expression had changed. His face was hardened and unreadable. Laurel then looked at Joanna and nodded "I believe you."

 _Police Station next day_

Laurel had come to try and convince her father that Joanna's theory had weight.

Quentin sighed out, exasperated "Laurel… A firefighter died in a fire." He went back towards his desk "I don't see a crime."

"I did some digging." Laurel continues "Last week, another firefighter, Leo Barnes, was killed in action, same circumstances. Traces of turpentine, and ignition temperatures hotter than the actual fire." They both halted in front of his desk. "Do you think that you could talk to the fire marshal? You know, encourage him to pursue this?" she asked in a near pleading tone.

"Well, the fire department has its own investigative unit." Quentin said pointedly. "They don't answer to the police."

The CSU tech walked up to Quentin and handed him what was obviously a cell phone. "Sorry it takes so long with the detectives." He said. "CSU's been really backed up."

"Well, did you find anything?" Quentin said impatiently

"The only prints on it are yours, the tech inside is military grade. I can't even trace the manufacturer. Forensics-wise, it's a dead end." Lance sighed as the CSU walked off/

"Another case?" Laurel asked

"Vigilante." Quentin answered, tossing the phone on his desk. "The phone belongs to him."

"Where'd you get it?" Laurel asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "I-does he answer?"

"Well, like Kelton said, it's a dead end." Quentin said. He grabbed up a few of the files from his desk. "Listen, kiddo, I feel for Jo and her family I really do, but, um, there's not a lot I can do this end." He quickly downed the rest of his coffee, then grabbed his keys and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I got to go. I love you." Quentin moved off.

Laurel looked down at the phone on the desk. The last time she had interacted with the vigilante, she had be attacked in the prison… But granted he did save her. And Joanna was counting on her. It was at this thought that Laurel reached out a grabbed the phone that was on the desk.

She was careful to walk out of the precinct and down the street before she took the phone carefully out of her pocket. There was a number programmed into it. She quickly dialed it as she continued walking. It didn't even ring three times before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" She spoke to the silence on the other line "I need your help"

 _Later that night_

She was alone in her apartment tonight as Oliver had work to do for Verdant and Felicity and Tommy had gone out together to enjoy a few drinks. Laurel was about to turn in for the night when the lights flickered and went out.

"I didn't trust that you'd co-" She started as she turned but was met face to face with not The Hood but The Huntress.

"Sorry. Hood guy decided I should make this house call." Came her electronically modified voice "Said something about you thinking he is a killer who has no remorse…" The Huntress gave an empty chuckle that sounded strange coming through the voice modifier. Laurel shivered.

"I… I was wrong…" Laurel blinked rapidly "Is he alright? No one has seen him in a while?" Why Laurel was asking about the wellbeing of a vigilante was beyond her.

"He has seen better days." She brushed off. "Now what is this house call about exactly? He said it was important?"

Laurel shook her head "My friend… Her brother… He died in a fire. He was a firefighter. She thinks he was murdered."

The Huntress smiled "So you are asking one killer to catch another?"

Laurel frowned "Just take him the files" She shoved the files into the female vigilantes hands.

The other woman quirked an eyebrow "I will be sure he gets this."

 _CNRI_

Laurel crossed her arms as she leveled a chastising glare at her friend "Jo, you really should take some time off and go be with your family."

Joanna looked at her. "You know, I seem to recall when Sara died, you hit the books pretty hard."

"I am not exactly the best example for healthy grieving." Laurel rolled her eyes as her father stormed in. Laurel looked at him confused. "Hey"

"Can I talk to you, please?" Quentin asked crisply. When he and Laurel were alone he turned back to face her "Where is it?" he demanded.

"Where's what?" Laurel was generally confused

"The phone." He said harshly.

Laurel sighed "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have…"

Quentin still looked angry "It's stolen evidence! Yeah, you probably shouldn't have! What are you-"

"I had to do something!" Laurel said in argument.

"The man's a killer." Quentin argued back

"Then why did he give you his phone?" She countered

"Just give me the phone." Quentin sighed out in frustration.

"I can't. The Huntress took it back to him." She lied effortlessly

Quentin sputtered "You were with The Huntress?!"

"When Sara died, if someone could have done something to give you even just a little bit of closure, don't you wish that they would have done it?" she demanded.

"If it meant breaking the law, lying to the people closest to them? No." Quentin replied and walked off. Laurel shook her head.

 _Laurel's Apartment_

Laurel sat on her couch looking over a case file. She was waiting for Felicity and Helena to finish preparing snacks and drinks for movie night. She was happily surprised when the Hoods phone began vibrating on her coffee table.

"Hello?" she answered halfway expecting then electronically distorted female voice of The Huntress to answer.

"I have some information for you." The Hood's distorted voice said. "The killer drives a 1970's Ford pickup. There is a scar on his left wrist from a severe burn and a tattoo of a firefly."

"Well, then you must have gotten pretty close to him." Laurel noted.

"All the men in Engine Company 15 had firefly tattoos. Any one of them could be the killer."

"What should I do with this information?" Laurel asked, confused.

"Whatever you would have done before you met me." He answered, and then hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Felicity asked as she plopped onto the couch next to her a bowl of popcorn in one hand glass of wine in the other.

"Wrong number." Laurel lied as she slipped the phone into her pocket. Helena smirked at her as if they were sharing an inside joke as she handed her one of the glasses of wine she was holding.

"So what are we watching ladies?" Helena asked as she crouched in front of Laurel's DVD collection.

"Anything that doesn't contain action, please! Self-defense class is plenty action for me thank you very much!" Felicity piped up as she sipped her wine

"You love self-defense and you know it! I will get you into jiu jitsu if it is the last thing I do!" Laurel grinned wickedly.

"I love it? Tell that to my sore muscles!" Felicity sasses

Helena rolled her eyes as she stuck a movie in "We are watching Grease. Everyone loves a good Musical. And Laurel, I will go to jiu jitsu with you if you want a sparring buddy. I have been wanting to get back into some form of martial arts again. You will probably have to help me with basics though."

Laurel beamed at Helena "Thanks Helena, I would love that. But we are going to get 'Lis into some sort of martial arts once she is done with self-defense. My mom raised me to be a firm believer in that a woman should know how to properly defend herself. She was the one who started Sara and me in jiu jitsu."

"Really?" Felicity cocked her head to the side "You never mentioned that before."

Laurel shrugged as she took a long sip of her wine "Never came up"

 _Next Day at the Fire Station_

Laurel was taking a few steadying breaths as she walked up to the fire station. She could do this. She had told Joanna that she would empty out Danny's locker for her and while she was here she could do some snooping.

She was surprised to see Oliver striding out. When Oliver caught sight of her he grinned widely. When they were close he pulled her to himself and kissed her forehead "What are you doing here?"

"I told Jo that I would empty Danny's locker for her." Laurel crunched up her eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend "What are you doing here?"

"Tommy… He had this great idea when he heard about Danny to host a Gala for the Firemen at Verdant. I was just confirming a guest list." Oliver gave a small smile.

"That… that's amazing!" Laurel said shocked "You two really have changed haven't you?"

"What can I say? We grew up." Oliver smiled as he adjusted his position so his arm was slung over Laurel's shoulder "Would you like some company?"

"I would love it." Laurel smiled.

They walked into the firestation together and it wasn't long before Laurel was having a discussion with Chief Raynes.

"I did some research. There are eight firemen in this picture." Laurel said as she held out the photo of Danny's old unit. "You called yourselves the fireflies."

"Yeah, well, that station house was shut down a few years back." Raynes replied. "All the guys went to different companies, so…"

"Four of these men are now dead." Laurel said pointedly.

"It's not all getting cats out of trees, Ms. Lance." He responded

"But three of them died within the last six weeks, except for that man right there." She pointed on the picture. "Garfield Lynns. He died two years ago in the Nodell Tower tragedy."

"What was the Nodell Tower?" Oliver interrupted before Raynes could respond

Raynes looked at him in disbelief. "How do you not remember that?" he asked.

"I was WiFi-free for a few years." Oliver pointed out.

"It was 22 stories of glass and steel. Except it turned out that the construction company who built it used substandard materials to save themselves a few bucks. It was nowhere near the structural code." Raynes explained

"Gas line blew." Laurel said "There was a fire."

"Yeah." Raynes sighed "Melted right through the stanchions. Whole damn thing came down."

"Bad day." Laurel said

"34 civilians and 6 of my fellow firemen died. Now, do you need anything else, Ms. Lance, Mr. Queen? Other than reminding me of all the friends I've lost and buried?" Raynes asked harshly, before walking away.

Laurel flinched slightly before putting the picture away with Danny's other things.

"Do you want me to go with you to Joanna's?" Oliver ask quietly, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"No." Laurel shook her head. "I am sure you are busy. And really I should get back to work once I drop all this off at Jo's…."

"If you insist." Oliver leaned down a kissed her softly.

"I'll call you later I promise." Laurel smiled at him

With that they parted ways. When Laurel deemed him far enough away she pulled out the Hood's phone and dialed.

It connected but the line remained silent "Hello?" she said but no answer "Are you there?" silence "I spoke to Danny's old chief. I didn't get anywhere. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Nothing. It's my turn." Came the distorted reply.

 _Verdant Firemen Gala_

The Gala was in full swing when Laurel arrived. She quickly found Tommy, Felicity, and Helena all clustered together talking quietly amongst one another sipping cocktails.

It was Felicity that noticed Laurel walk up "You're here! Isn't this great? The club looks so fantastic!"

"Yes this is truly spectacular. Tommy, you did amazing." She smiled at her friend.

At that moment Oliver walked up and entwined his arms around Laurels waist. He leaned down and kissed her behind her ear. "Hello, everyone. I am going to steal Laurel for a moment. We will be right back."

At that Oliver grasped Laurels hand and led her to the bar where Chief Raynes was sat.

"Chief Raynes." Oliver called out. Raynes turned "Hi."

"Mr. Queen, this is spectacular." Raynes said "The Starling City Firemen's Relief Association can't thank you enough."

"You guys are the real heroes." Oliver said "Like at the Nodell Tower fire, which I've been reading up on."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Garfield Lynns was the first man to die in your unit." Oliver continued "Now, I read that they recovered his coat in the wreckage, but they never found his body?" Laurel looked at him confused

"You always interrogate your club's guests, Mr. Queen? Raynes asked stiffly

"Why? Do you feel like you're being interrogated?" Oliver asked smiling

"You could see it on your face at the fire station." Laurel said in realization "There's more to the Nodell Tower fire than people know about, isn't there?"

"I've been doing this a long time and I've never seen a fire like that." Raynes said "It's like some monster out of a science fiction movie. I radioed for my men to get the hell out of there. But Lynns, he wouldn't go. Begged me to send the unit back in. But I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. God help me, I left him to burn." He took a long drink of his scotch "But I can't bring him back."

"You don't have to." Oliver replied "He is back."

"What the hell you talkin' about?" Raynes demanded

"Garfield Lynns killed Danny." Laurel said as it all finally made sense to her"And the other men on your unit."

"There's no way he could have survived that fire." Raynes denied

"You'd be surprised the power revenge can give you." Oliver noted

"You're insane." Raynes told Oliver. "Gar did not make it out of that building."

"Just like you won't make it out of this one." Called out another voice.

Oliver and Laurel whipped around to see a man standing in a full firefighters uniform. His face had the appearance of being melted off. Raynes simply stared in shock as Lynns threw several devices, one by one they exploded sending fire throughout the club. Oliver took a step so that he stood in between the man and Laurel. The man simply glared at Raynes.

"Gar, what the hell are you doing?" Chief Raynes yelled. Lynns unhooked his spray nozzle from his jacket.

He pointed the nozzle at Oliver and said one word "Run"

At that Oliver turned and with a stony expression and fear in his eyes he said to Laurel "GO!" With urgency.

Laurel doesn't know why but she didn't hesitate to listen. She didn't try to argue with him. She didn't try to convince him to come with her. She just ran for the door.

"Laurel!" Helena voice caught her attention as she exited the building. "Laurel! Over here!"

Laurel ran to where her friends were gathered. Tommy had his arms wrapped around a trebling Felicity.

"Are you all ok?" Laurel said in concern.

"We are fine. Smoaky is a bit shook up. Otherwise we are all good. Where is Ollie?" Tommy answered for the group and posed his own question

"He… He's still… He's still in there…" Laurels voice cracked. Helena without a single word wrapped her in a hug.

 _Next Day Queen Manor_

Laurel was impatiently waiting in the foyer of the Manor when Oliver walked in smiling.

"Hey, I wa-"He began but she interrupted

"Oliver Jonas Queen." She nearly screamed "You do NOT send me out of a burning building and not follow me and then not call me or at least text me all night. I do not care one bit that the burning building was your club. All I care about is that you were ok. All I care about is you."

"Laurel, I…" Oliver took a deep breath searching for words while Laurel crossed her arms and leveled a glare at him. "I do not have a very good excuse… When I sent you out I was trying to get you out as fast as possible so I could do a sweep of the club to try and get as many people out as possible. And then I got trapped. And The Hood, that vigilante guy? He rescued me and the other people trapped. And then the fire got put out and I had to talk to people about the damage and by the time that was done… I couldn't find you. And I had lost my phone in the fire. I think I must have left it in Tommy's office at the beginning of the Gala. And I was tired. So I came home and I was set on coming and seeing you as soon as I could today. But you beat me to the punch. I am so sorry."

Laurel's stance had relaxed substantially as he talked and finally as he apologized Laurel sighed and moved forward to wrap her arms around him "Next time? No playing hero. You come out with me."

"Ok."

 _OUTTAKE_

Helena stepped into the lair with work-out gear on. She wasn't surprised to find Diggle already there pummeling a training dummy.

"You need to rotate your hips, Diggle." Oliver called out from behind her. She had not heard him behind her. "That's where the power comes from. It's not just your arms, even if they're the size of bowling balls" Helena smirked at the comment

"So am I telling him or are you?" Helena said

"You can." Oliver said with a roll of his eyes.

"Laurel somehow got ahold of that phone that Oliver sent to her Dad and she called Oliver. Oliver sent me to her apartment as Huntress last night, since y'know Laurel has been getting suspicious of mister sneaky here." Helena explained

"Really?" Diggle asked surprised "I thought the Vigilante really spooked her last time…"

"She thinks someone's killing firefighters." Helena said

"Its because of her friend Joanna… Her brother was one of the firemen that died recently. And the evidence is pretty fishy…" Oliver said as he handed the file over to Diggle

He glanced through it "It looks all in the job. Seems pretty thin."

"Can you look into it?" Oliver asked

"Yea. I have a friend who has a friend in the fire investigations department. I'll reach out." Dig nodded

"If you get any leads, tip the police." Oliver said as he threw his hood into his trunk.

Helena raised an eyebrow and looked at Diggle. Dig shook his head "The police?"  
"They just need something to jump start them" Oliver explained

"Isn't that the whole point of doing this… this who vigilante bit?!" Helena waved her hands around the lair "Doing the police's job?"

"You know Oliver, you have been spending a lot of time down here. I thought after six weeks you would be anxious to hood up. Hell, I had a 'you got to slow down' speech prepared!" Diggle added

Oliver looked at them both but before he could respond a loud commotion sounded out above them. "Let me see what's going on upstairs in the club." He said and walked off.

Helena and Diggle both shook their heads.

 **A/N: AND we are finished! Thank you for reading guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And to answer a question I know will come up yes the Laurels mom bit is going to come up again… I had a thought that wouldn't leave me be so I am using it! Read and Review please!**


	12. Thea's Birthday

**A/N: HEY ALL! Cannot believe it has been a month! SO sorry for this delay in update! But please enjoy!**

 **Thea's Birthday**

Laurel was laughing lightly as she slid into the back seat of the Limo Moira had rented for the day. She had taken Thea's birthday off of work for the past two years and this year was no different. She had enjoyed her day shopping with Thea and Moira, she had even gotten a new dress; even if Moira had insisted on buying it for her stating that she was her 'soon-to-be daughter-in-law'. Laurel had tried to tell Moira that her and Oliver were not engaged but Moira brushed that off as a minor detail of the matter at hand.

The three women were all comfortably seated in the back of the limo with their purchases.

"I think you've tried on every dress in the city." Moira smiled at her daughter

"Well, at least every designer label dress." Laurel teased lightly

Thea rolled her eyes "It's so gonna be work it" She smiled "My friends are gonna freak!"

"Yes, well, if your father were still alive, he'd freak too" Moira said "Though in an entirely different way"

Laurel laughed at that.

"Like when he saw what I was wearing to my first boy-girl dance." Thea recalled with a smile

Moira laughed. "That poor boy you went with. Oh, Robert scared him to death."

"I remember that day too. Oliver had come over to my place grumbling about you going to that dance. I remember how he kept on saying stuff about how he didn't know why you couldn't at least wear a dress with sleeves!" Laurel laughed at the memory

"Really? That is so funny because I remember what you used to wear in college and even high school!" Thea laughed.

All the women enjoyed the moment soaking in the happy memory.

Thea sighed. "You know, dad used to say his saddest day would be when I turned 18. Now he's gone and I'm the one that's sad."

Laurel and Moira looked at each other before acting. Moira placed a comforting hand on Thea's knee and Laurel wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a hug. But before any words could be said Moira's phone began to ring within her handbag. Moira sighed, annoyed as she pulled her phone out. It showed a photo of Malcom Merlyn on it for the caller ID.

"Sorry. I need to take this." Moira said, answering the phone as Thea simply stared at her. "Hello. Yes, I understand, but I'm with my daughter." Thea looked away. Laurel could only imagine what she must be thinking at this moment "All right. I'll be there." Moira said before hanging up her phone.

"I thought we were going to spend today together. Just the three of us. A girls day." Thea said in an accusatory tone.

Moira sighed. "I know. But, uh, compliance needs to file the 8k connected to my assuming Walter's position in the company and they can't wait." Laurel was almost positive that Moira was lying but she was not about to point that out "I'm sorry."

Laurel decided it was time for her to jump in "Don't worry Thea. We can still have a somewhat decent day. You still haven't been to Table Salt right? Maybe I can get ahold of Helena and Felicity and we can grab some lunch and have some girl talk. I will even let you ask any and all question you want about mine and Ollie's relationship." Laurel smiled at the younger woman.

"Yes, Laurel, that sounds like a fabulous idea. Thea you should really enjoy your birthday even if I cannot be here the entire time. Go have fun with Laurel and her friends." Moira smiled at Laurel in thanks. Laurel nodded in return.

"Alright. If you both insist." Thea sighed.

 _Table Salt Lunchtime_

"I am so glad that Laurel called me! Ever since Oliver invited me to come to your birthday party I have been grappling with what I should get you. So I am so excited to be able to get to know you a little bit better." Helena smiled at Thea as she sipped on a cocktail that had a purple umbrella perched in it.

Thea laughed "Well, I am just as excited to get to know you. You know that Ollie and Laurel have basically had the same friends for most of their live, well save for Felicity. So when someone new comes around it is just really interesting."

Laurel smiled as she turned to Felicity who had just walked up to their table "So wanna tell me why we are having this impromptu lunch?"

"Well…"Laurel began but was quickly interrupted by Thea.

"Mom ditched me and Laurel. Had to go meet Mr. Merlyn. She was saying it had something to do with her taking over Walters position… but if you ask me? I think Mom might be having an affair with him." Thea spoke bluntly.

Felicity's eyes went wide. "Why would you think that?"

"Well it is just a tiny suspicion right now. I mean I know for a fact neither of my parents were faithful to each other. Where do you think Ollie learned it from?" Thea said sarcastically.

"Really, Thea? Ollie's past is just that. His past. He is entirely faithful now. Maybe not entirely honest." Laurel rolled her eyes "But he is faithful. And I am sure your mother is being faithful to Walter in his absence."

Thea snorted "How do you know?"

"Well we can't know for sure. But I do know that she isn't in bed with Malcolm Merlyn. Because I am pretty sure Tommy would have some idea if his dad was having an affair with Moira. And as far as I know their relationship is strictly business. Tommy tells me that his dad hasn't had a romantic relationship in a long time." Felicity said knowingly.

Thea looked somewhat relieved "Ok, enough about my mom. Lets talk about something actually interesting."

"What qualifies as interesting?" Helena raised an eyebrow before turning to the waitress and ordering a variety of appetizers for them to all enjoy.

"Well seeing as Ollie sort of scared off my latest boyfriend I would love to hear about your guys love lives." Thea said with a hopeful look

The three other women all looked at each other before shrugging.

"Well my love life is non-existent. I haven't met anyone since Michael and I have a feeling it is going to stay like that for a while." Helena gave a small laugh.

"Oh Helena don't worry you'll meet someone!" Felicity placed a hand on top of Helena's and smiled at her warmly "Well for me, its kinda more of the same. Tommy and I are just doing our dance. Except now he is living at Queen Manor so we don't see each other as much. He still insists on taking me out to drinks every Friday night so we can talk and well we flirt a lot then…"

"I am really getting antsy about you two. I just want you both together!" Thea said in exasperation.

"Well, ever since the CNRI fiasco, we both just seem to have cold feet about the entire situation." Felicity explained meekly.

Laurel rolled her eyes "The CNRI benefit is now being used as an excuse you both know it."

Felicity shook her head but smiled anyways. At that moment two waitress brought out two trays loaded with food to their table.

When they had all began eating Thea turned to Laurel "Earlier you said something about Ollie being dishonest?"

"Yea, I caught that too. What is that about Laur?" Felicity added as Helena perked up with interest.

"I don't know exactly. But something in my gut is telling me that Oliver is not being honest with me. While I know he is not cheating. I KNOW he isn't. I know something is going on. It all kind of clicked for me when he got in that accident on that stupid bike of his during the Christmas party… It is like ever since he came back from the island he is more reckless. I just KNOW there is something more behind it." Laurel scrunched up her brow in concentration as she thought about her boyfriends recklessness. "But, that's not the focus today. Today you are the focus Speedy! So cheers to eighteen years!" Laurel raised her glass up towards Thea.

"Cheers to eighteen years" the other women chorused after her as they also raised their glasses.

 **A/N: So I decided AGAINST writing here birthday party since the main focus for that was Thea doing drugs and getting into her accident. That does NOT happen in this story as Thea is not concerned over her mom having an affair with Malcolm. She does not do vertigo and does not get into and accident. I felt like the lunch scene was a nice little substitute. And we will still be seeing Thea at CNRI as she starts her internship as Laurel mentors her for her school project.**


	13. First Day

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Sorry it has taken me another month to post this update. I swear it won't be another month for the next update. This is a short chapter I know but I think it brings something a lot of you have been waiting for!**

 **First Day**

Laurel could barely contain her excitement. Thea was beginning her internship with her at CNRI today and Oliver would be dropping her off any minute. The arrangement had been made that Oliver would drop her off at CNRI to start her day and Laurel would take her over to the Queen's Consolidated building so that Thea could meet up with her mother.

Laurel had already set aside some things for Thea to do for her cases. She was planning on allowing her to pull files and sitting in on a client interview. She was so very excited to show Thea what she got to do to help the people of the Glades. She just knew that Thea would love her experience here at CNRI and be truly inspired to go full force with her pre-law degree when it came time for it in the fall.

"…hello? Earth to Laurel!" Thea's voice broke into her reverie.

"What? Thea! How long have you been here?!" Laurel said in shock as she looked at Thea standing in front of her, wearing a pencil skirt and blouse.

"Only like five minutes." Thea waved her off and rolled her eyes as if to say 'no big deal' "Ollie told me to tell you he had to go and talk to the people that are fixing up Verdant."

"That's fine. I will see him tomorrow. We have a date set up. By the way, tonight is going to go just a bit differently for dropping you off at QC. Felicity's car broke down so I am picking her up at Merlyn Global's Applied Science building. It's close to the edge of the Glades and then we will go right to QC."

"That sounds fine with me. I really gotten to talk with Felicity since my birthday party…" Thea smiled happily "Although she did stop over at the manor a few days ago to talk with Ollie…" Thea looked very confused.

"What?" Laurel's head snapped up from her work on her computer to look Thea in the eye again "I didn't hear anything about this… From either of them…" suspicion and hurt crept into her voice.

Thea's eyes widened "I am sure it's nothing Laurel. You know she does that stuff for Verdant maybe she had something for him."

Laurel sighed "I know… I just… He… He is keeping something from me. I know it. It doesn't feel the same as when he was cheating but I know he is keeping a secret from me. I just wish he would tell me so I could get this feeling to go away. I just feel as though I can't completely trust him." Laurel's eyebrow scrunched up as she talked

"I understand" Thea wrinkled her nose in response "He will tell when he is ready I am sure. But, anyways, what do you got for me? Anything good?"

Laurel grinned "Well I thought to start out you could go through our records and pull out all of our clients documents so we can have everything together. Then later we have a client interview. I already talked to them and they are fine with you sitting in on the interview as well as taking notes."

Thea began looking excited "Sounds like a good day!" I will go get started on those files for you!" Thea walked off in the direction of the file room.

 _Later that Evening_

"Ready to go, Thea?" Laurel looked over her shoulder as she grabbed her blazer and bag.

"Yup! Thank you so much! Today was amazing!" Thea was beaming "How often do you think I can come up here?"

"Well, technically I have you approved for a full-time intern position here at CNRI so you could come here every day if you wanted." Laurel put her arm around Thea as they walked out of the building and towards Laurel's car.

"That sounds… amazing and horrible at the same time." Thea said honestly

Laurel smirked "That is because, some days you will get to do awesome things like sit in on interviews and court stuff, and other days you will be spending all your time in that little file room."

Thea crinkled her nose as she sank into the passenger seat.

"Shall we go get Felicity?" Laurel asked as they both buckled.

Thea nodded.

They drove in silence to the Merlyn Global Applied Science building. As soon as Felicity climbed into the back seat she began to talk.

"Hi Laurel, hi Thea, thank you for picking me up, it's easier than walking back to my apartment in heels. Even though my apartment is only like a mile away. I just hate walking this late at night and so close to the Glades. Never know what is going to happen. And I don't know if that Hood guy and that Huntress chick should make me feel safer or not. But anyways my day was nonstop, I think you can sort of tell, by the way that I cannot seem to stop talking right about now. I am going to shut up now, so Thea can tell me about her first day as an intern at CNRI" Felicity physically clamped a hand over her mouth.

Thea had started laughing half way through Felicity's babbling and had to compose herself before she said "It was great. I got to sit in on a client interview that Laurel did. The client even said she was ok with me following the case all the way to court to learn the process of..." She looked over her shoulder only to catch a look at Felicity with her hand clamped over her mouth and began laughing yet again. Felicity then joined in and it did not take long until Laurel was laughing as well.

"Ok, Thea, we are here. Just let me park and I will walk you to the receptionists' desk." Laurel glanced to the young girl next to her. Thea nodded her response.

It did not take Laurel long at all to find a parking spot in the nearly deserted QC parking garage.

"Felicity, feel free to move up to the front seat." Laurel said as she and Thea got out of the car.

 _15 minutes later_

"So, what are we doing?" Laurel asked as she got back into the car.

"What do you mean?" Felicity tilted her head in question

"Well, I mean I COULD just drop you off at your apartment. Or we COULD get some take out and watch a movie…" Laurel prompted

"Sushi sounds good… BUT-" Felicity began but was interrupted by the back door opening.

They both immediately reacted as they turned to face the backseat. Laurel was reaching towards her glove compartment where she stored her 9mm. Felicity was clutching at her laptop bag. They were both staring straight at the Hood. He was injured that much was obvious from the blood that was pooling on his chest. But why he was in the back seat of Laurel's car was not known.

"I- I'm not going to hurt you." He grunted out.

"Why should we believe you?" Laurel had her gun out and pointed at him.

"Because-" He pushed his hood to reveal his face "You know me."

 **A/N: AAANNNDDD THE CLIFFHANGER! DUH DUH DUHHHH! Hope you liked it! I am excited for the next chapter! And just so you all know I am going to be turning away from the entire one chapter per episode since from this chapter the storyline is going to vary greatly from the original plot!**


	14. Shock

**A/N: I know I know. I left you on a cliffhanger for an entire month. I am a terrible terrible author. BUT I am back with our next chapter. FYI from now on the chapters are going to be more free flowing and not following episodes. I may still reference an episode but a chapter may only contain one reference from one episode or it may contain multiple references from a couple episodes. I am going with MY flow of creativity now. So ENJOY! Picks up exactly where we left off**

 **Shock**

"Because-"He pushed his hood to reveal his face "You know me."

It was Oliver.

"OLLIE?!" Laurel shrieked as she held her 9mm steady. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Laur' I already got shot by my mother tonight, I would really appreciate not getting shot by my girlfriend." Oliver said sarcastically as he winced in pain.

"Wha-"Laurel sounding confused before she realized her gun was still in her hands and shrieked yet again and threw the gun at Felicity.

Felicity barely caught the gun and fumbled with it before placing it back into the glove compartment.

"Laurel, I know you are kinda sorta panicking right about now… but he is bleeding…" Felicity was looking at Oliver with worry in her eyes.

"Thank you for getting to that, Felicity." Oliver said painfully "I need you to take me to Verdant."

"OLLIE! This is no time to be thinking of your club! You need a damn hospital!" Laurel yelled as she began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Laurel, please, I love you, listen to me please." Oliver begged as he lost consciousness.

 **The Lair**

Helena and Diggle both sat watching a news report about the vigilante attacking Mrs. Queen.

"Careful walking down those steps 'Lis! I keep on telling you to wear more practical shoes." Laurel Lance's voice echoes down to them.

Only a moment later they saw panic-struck Laurel and a cool and calm Felicity carrying a bloodied and unconscious Oliver into the Lair.

"Should I even ask how you got in here?" Diggle asked as he directed them to lay him onto a table

"The code was not that hard to guess. The day the Gambit sunk. It is a date that has stuck in my head as clear as it has his." Laurel rambled "I can guess why Diggle is here… but why you, Helena?"

Diggle had gone to work on Oliver, enlisting the help of Felicity noting how she was the calmer of the two.

"I… I am the Huntress. My father… he had Michael killed… for things I did. I was trying to turn him in to the FBI and he thought it was Michael. I became the Huntress to get revenge. Then Oliver showed me that I didn't need to get revenge. I could… I could just be better. I could live a life that would make Michael proud." Helena was thumbing at her cross as she spoke.

"So, you two just have been… doing this entire vigilante thing behind our backs?" Laurel snapped. She could feel the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach as she clenched her fists.

"Laurel…" Helena shook her head "Come on. Come with me." Helena then grabbed Laurel's arm and dragged her along and up the stairs.

Once they were outside Helena looked at Laurel pointedly and said "Ok. Go on. Hit me. Let it out. I can take it"

Helena tensed up waiting for Laurel to punch her or get physical with her in any sort of way. She was surprised when Laurel dropped down to her knees in front of her and started to ramble hysterically.

"Helena, he got shot. He got shot and his bodyguard is down there digging a bullet out of him. My best friend is helping him. What the hell kind of world is this were that happens? And oh my God he is the damned vigilante. And you are the huntress and his bodyguard is an accomplice. And if I don't report this 'Lis and I will be accomplices… but I can't report this… I can't… You… you're my friend… and Oliver… He is my boyfriend… I love him. I love him. I love him. Oh God the man I love was shot by his mother. Dear God… What if he dies? Helena is Oliver going to die?" Laurel had started crying by this point of her panic attack and was looking up at Helena with mascara running down her cheeks.

Helena sat down on the ground next to Laurel and looked at her crying and gave her shoulder a gentle pat before giving her a slightly pained look and saying "Laurel I have no idea what is going to happen with Oliver… but I do know that Felicity and I will be here for you no matter what happens."

Laurel sniffed before wiping her eyes "Really? I just contemplated turning you in to the police Helena."

"Of course you did. I mean you are a lawyer and your dad is a detective. But that doesn't mean I am going to stop being your friend." Helena then wrapped an arm around her "Why don't we sit here for a while… you can settle down and let things absorb a bit. Then we can go back in and you can go to the bathroom to clean up and then we can see how Diggle and Felicity are doing. If anything goes bad Dig knows where I go to cool off."

Laurel blinked a few times before nodding vigorously.

 _A while later_

"What was in that vial anyways?" Laurel heard Felicity asking.

"Vertigo" Came Diggle's response.

"I knew it!" Felicity sounded satisfied as Laurel and Helena re-entered the room.

"Is he… is he ok?" Laurel asked nervously.

"He is fine Ms. Lance" Diggle responded "Or he is going to be I should say."

Laurel let out a sigh of relief. "Did I hear you talking about vertigo? Were you guys the ones that helped bring down the count?"

"That was us." Helena nodded "And old friend of Michael's daughter overdosed on Vertigo and I kinda took it upon myself to take him down. Oliver really helped me. It was my first major take down that wasn't a kill."

Felicity smiled at Helena. "I am still trying to wrap my head around this entire you being the Huntress and Oliver being the Hood thing… While I kind of suspected the Oliver thing I was not expecting the you thing. Like at all. Like at all at all."

Helena rolled her eyes "Trust me. This is not how I was planning on telling you two. I don't even think this is how Oliver was planning on telling you."

"I sure as hell hope he wasn't planning on getting shot by his mother…" Laurel grumbled.

"He was planning on telling you Laurel. He just didn't know how." Helena gave Laurel a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she approached Felicity who had started typing at the computer station that was set up.

A moment of silence passed before they all looked over to take note of a groan coming from Oliver.

"So I didn't die. Cool." He let out a huffing laugh as Diggle helped him sit up and showed him the wound in the mirror. "It's not bad… So how am I-"

Laurel stepped forward then "It's not bad?! Oliver you got shot. It's bad. What the hell? Why are you doing this?! Why do you feel the need to be a vigilante? A criminal?!" She smacked his good shoulder

Oliver glanced over Laurel's shoulder and Laurel did need to look to know that Diggle, Helena, and Felicity all immediately shuffled out of the room to give them privacy.

Tears pricked at Laurel's eyes "You lied to me Oliver. You lied. We agreed that we would talk to each other. When we got back together you said you would communicate with me. Ollie… this… this isn't communicating with me. This is keeping something from me."

Oliver looked into Laurels glassy eyes and his hands came up to cradle her face "Laur'… I cannot express how sorry I am…" He took a deep breath "that it took me so long to tell you this. And that I told you the way I did. You never ever should have seen that."

Laurel turned her head away closing her eyes as she went allowing tears to fall onto Oliver's hand "Then why didn't you tell me sooner."

Oliver wiped the tears away from her face before giving her some space. She hugged herself. "I… I wanted to nearly every time I saw you. But then I couldn't help but think about if you knowing could put you in harms way… I… could never live with myself if you got hurt because of me. I love you too much for that." He reached out for her in offering.

She sighed as she went into Oliver's arms wrapping her own arms around his neck. "You scared me" she mumbled

"I know. And I am so sorry." Oliver kissed her hair lightly. "Should we let our friends back in? I think Felicity was actually doing something on the computer… and knowing her mind it was probably something genius."

"Alright, but don't let go. I am still not convinced that you are totally ok." Laurel said softly

"Common guys. Flames are gone." Oliver called.

The three walked back in and Felicity immediately sat back down at the computer. "SCPD got a sample of your blood. I hacked into their systems and ordered it destroyed for you."

"Thank you."

"I also am updating your systems. They sort of suck as of right now." Felicity said as she continued to type.

"Does this mean you are in? You want to help us?" Oliver quirked an eyebrow.

Felicity faltered "I-I mean… I don't know… I mean I guess I could help with some stuff. I don't know if I could do it all the time… I would really like to help you guys find Walter."

"What about me? I could help you guys too, you know." Laurel said matter of factly "I do have quite a bit of training and with your help I am sure I could only get better."

"No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. I cannot lose you. Not to this." Oliver shook his head "You can be here at the lair whenever but no going out with us. No"

Laurel rolled her eyes but nodded anyways.

 **A/N: AND DONE! Hope you liked that chapter. And now we start our journey to Black Canary! So exciting! Please read and review what you thought of Laurels reaction!**


	15. Aftermath

**A/N: Back for chapter 15! Can that be considered a milestone chapter?! Whatever I am considering it a milestone chapter because I want to say a HUMONGOUS thank you to all you beautiful readers. Between AO3 and FFN I have over 180 people following this story! That may not seem like too many to some of you but to me that is INSANE! I am so happy you guys have all stuck with me for this story and I hope you continue sticking with it. When we get to a bit of a larger milestone (and when I have some more time on my hands I will gladly thank some of the wonderful people who are faithful reviewers!) But anyways back to the story… This is basically going to pick up from where we left off last chapter.**

 **Aftermath**

Diggle had left almost immediately after he had ensured that Oliver was alright. Helena left not long after him with Felicity trailing behind her after it was agreed that she would give her a ride home. Oliver and Laurel were left in silence. It was Oliver who broke the quiet tension.

"Is there any chance that you yelling at me was the end of the entire 'I am the Hood' discussion?" Oliver said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he glanced down at her.

Laurel sighed and narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Not a chance." She carefully twisted out of his arms before going and grabbing his shirt. "Come on. You need to get dressed so we can go. You are staying with me tonight so I can keep an eye on you. We can talk more when we get back to my apartment."

Oliver took her hands in his and brought them up to his face and gently kissed them before taking the shirt from her grasp. "Alright." He pulled the shirt on slowly and got to his feet. "Let me shut everything down and then we can go."

Laurel stepped out of his way as he walked around the Foundry and shut down the computers and lights and locked up anything that needed to be. When he was done he looked at her and gestured with his head to the stairs. Slowly Laurel joined him and together they walked up the stair and then exited Verdant and got into Laurel's car.

The drive to Laurel's apartment was quiet but not tense as Oliver tilted his head back in the passenger seat and let his eyes slip closed. When Laurel parked she gently tapped Oliver on the shoulder to rouse him from his dozing. They remained silent until they were behind the safety of Laurel's apartment door.

"Are you ok? I know Mr. Diggle dosed you up with some pain meds but do you need anything else? I want you to be comfortable." Laurel looked him in the eyes a gentle hand going to his non-injured shoulder.

"No. I am fine. Just… why don't we get comfortable? I have a feeling we are going to be up for a while." Oliver sighed as he brought a hand up to cover hers and looked her in the eye "I want to fix this."

Laurel's eyes remained fixed on his gaze. After a moment she silently gestured towards her room.

Oliver slowly and ever so carefully took his shirt off only wincing as his arms settled back down by his side. He then gently peeled away the leather pants that he and Laurel had both forgotten he had on. While watching him closely in case he needed help, Laurel changed from her pant suit into one of the many old and worn shirts she has of Oliver's and turned the bed down.

Laurel then sat with her legs crossed on her bed and then patted the place next to her. "Come on. We might as well be totally comfortable for this."

After a moment Oliver came over and eased onto the bed leaning back onto the stack of pillows behind him so that he was in a more comfortable reclined position. Laurel gingerly grabbed the sheet and pulled it over the top of both of them before easily curling into his side.

"You know I thought you would be acting way angrier than you are right now, Laur'" Oliver remarked as he stifled a yawn.

"Oh, trust me, I am angry. But that does not take away from the fact that you got shot and I want to be near you right now to reassure myself that you are alright." Laurel said crisply.

Oliver took a deep breath and used his good arm to pull her closer "I am fine. Now why don't we get to what you really would like to talk about."

"I want you to tell me what happened to you in the last five years that lead you to being the Hood. I know you must have some sort of reason." Laurel said firmly.

"Ok. Just know that I have not exactly told the truth about some things when it comes to the last five years. Ok so to start this off I have to go back to when the Gambit sunk… I wasn't the only survivor…" Oliver explained how his father gave his life for him and how he had found what he referred to as 'the list'. He then went into explaining how he wasn't on the island for all five years and how he had found a message from his father when he was in Starling for a time. Laurel remained quiet throughout his entire explanation, listening intently "… that is why I am doing this. I need to rid the City of the bad. Right my Fathers wrongs."

"Ok…" Laurel nodded her head as she sat up "Ollie, I understand the want to make this City better. I may not completely understand the 'righting your fathers wrongs' bit, but that probably just because I never really knew your father. But I understand. Thank you for telling me all of that."

"Of course. I swear to you, Laurel, from now on I am going to be 100% honest with you. No more lies or secret keeping. You ask me something and I tell you." Oliver looked down at her sincerely.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Ok here is something for you to answer. Why can I not be involved in this little team act of Vigilantism? You have both of my friends hooked in. Why not me? You know I have a second degree black belt in jiu jitsu. And you could certainly train me more."

"Helena was already doing this before we all became friends. I just helped steer away from revenge and into more of a justice mind path. Felicity is NOT going to be going into the field. She is strictly helping me with tech stuff. She is far better at it than I am. And I know you would be perfectly capable in the field… but I just couldn't imagine what I would do if something like this-" he gestured towards his wounded shoulder "- happened to you." He carefully brought up the arm that was not wrapped around her and swept her hair out of her eyes and gently caressed her cheek "I already had to live for five years thinking I would never be with you again. I cannot lose you."

Laurels gaze immediately softened at his words. She lifted her face up to his and gently kissed his jaw. "I love you, Oliver Queen. I may not be done being mad… but I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Done! It is short I know. So I kinda wanted the aftermath to be tender and for Laurel to express her conflicted feeling. Because yes she is angry. But she also loves Oliver and wants be near him to ensure he is ok. And please remember that this stories version of Laurel has a different way of processing emotions due to actually dealing with the emotional trauma that the Gambit caused her with the help of Felicity.**


	16. Dodger

**A/N: OK so I have only a few scenes for this chapter. Mostly because I couldn't think of any Outtake I wanted to do. BUT We have Roy! And Felicity is officially part of team Arrow (Hood). Don't you worry people Laurel is going to be weaseling her way in the night life one way or another. This chapter is a sort of 'start' to that.**

 **Dodger**

Laurel and Thea were both stood patiently at a street vendor. The man smiled at them both as he handed them their hotdogs.

"This is so good." Thea said quietly as she took a bite "Who knew street meat could be so good."

"I had a feeling you needed a break and something to eat." Laurel replied after she paid. The two started their walk back towards CNRI. "Hank was my first client. I kept his son from being sent away for a mugging that he didn't commit." She smiled.

"And how did that not score you free hot dogs for life?" Thea raised an eyebrow in question.

"CNRI gives low income people access to the legal system. Without them, his son could have gone to prison forever."

"Makes sense. It is really a good thing that CNRI is here for the people of the Glades." Thea smiled at Laurel.

"I really enjoy the work I do. And I hope that you get to have a true appreciation for this work we are doing so when you are a hot shot lawyer doing big cases like I know you will be you will remember to take a step back to still do the smaller stuff to help people who need it." Laurel bumped her shoulder into Thea's

Thea was about to respond but was quickly interrupted when her purse was snatched off her arm "Hey!" she yelled out as a young man in a red hoodie took off running.

Laurel immediately took off after him with Thea at her heels. The kid barely missed a car and then turned down an alley. When it was found to be a dead end with a tall fence he turned and looked at Laurel and Thea with a look of annoyance.

"Give us the purse, and we won't press any charges." Laurel offered. The boy smirked, then ran up the wall, and jumped over the top of the fence. He landed on his feet facing the two stunned women, and then ran.

Thea gave a disgusted noise.

Laurel walked up to the fence and pulled a long chain loose. "This got snagged as he bolted over the fence." She noted, tossing it to Thea. "Looks like a chain from his wallet."

"Awesome." Thea said with a renewed gleam in her eye as she took the chain.

"Come on we should get back. But, you know, if you want you can call up your driver and get picked up. I don't think you are going to be able to focus on much else right now." Laurel said as they began walking.

"Yea… yea… I will call them when we get back." She was passing the chain from hand to hand as she studied it.

 **Roy's interrogation goes exactly the same (Roy plays Thea knowing she more than likely has some friends addicted to vertigo). I am going to pick up later that day at CNRI but before the Charity auction!**

Laurel was attempting to get the last of her work done for the day. Her couch was calling her name and her favorite show has three recorded episodes simply begging to be watched. She was just about to pack up when Felicity ran in, her hair in shiny curls and her contacts in. She held a garment bag draped over her arm.

"'Lis! I wasn't expecting you. I was just about to leave. What are you all dolled up for?" Laurel was smirking

"So not what you are thinking Laur'. Tommy has not gotten his shit together. I am doing a 'favor' for your boyfriend" The way Felicity emphasized the word favor made Laurel immediately realize that this was probably Hood business. She was immediately jealous.

"What's the favor?" Laurel squinted at her friend.

"Oh, you know with the Dodger on the loose he is concerned about the Queen family donation in the Charity Auction. He is having me place a tracker on it and watch it from a location in the Auction. But I need some help with dress choice." Felicity explained quickly while also getting to the point of why she was there "You know I am really not entirely thrilled to be helping him, right?" she squinted at her friend in question as she unzipped the garment bag to reveal two gowns, a golden one and a deep blue one.

"Yes, I know, Felicity." Laurel sighed, jealousy fading to the farthest corners of her mind. "I would wear blue. It matches your eyes."

Felicity grinned "You are the best, Laurel."

"Anytime." She leaned in to squeeze her best friend close. "Stay safe." She whispered in her ear

Felicity leaned back before saying "I will. And even if I am not. Oliver has my back. And so does Mr. Diggle."

 **A/N: I know short. I suck. I felt bad for not updating in like nearly two months so I wanted to get you something so and individual episode tag it was!**

 **PSA: I have decided that this work is going to be complete a few chapter after we get through season one. I feel like it will round the story nicely. I have not decided quite yet if I will be doing a sequel work.**


	17. A Celebration

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I am SO SO SORRY it has taken so long to get this chapter up! And I am so sorry it is not a long one! But I do have plans for next chapter! And I promise you will get next chapter SOON! I am hoping to have next chapter out within the next two to three weeks. But anywho enjoy!**

 **A Celebration**

Laurel was sat in a booth at Big Belly Burger with a tray of food waiting for Felicity. She was picking at her own order of fries when Felicity slumped onto the bench across from her.

"Have I told you recently how much I dislike Oliver and Mr. Diggle?" Felicity groaned to Laurel as she stretched her neck "They have both insisted on helping me learn self-defense saying my classes at Ted's gym are not enough. And they sure are keeping me SORE!"

Laurel laughed "Well you wouldn't be nearly as sore if you would be like me and just pick up extra classes at Ted's gym on your own. One class a week is just not enough 'Lis."

"You are taking MORE classes? When in the world do you have time for that?" Felicity said as she rubbed at her neck.

"Come on. You know that Ted and my mother were good friends. He gives me private kickboxing lessons whenever we are both free. I am liking the new style." Laurel grinned "But anyways, what are we doing for Tommy's birthday, miss not-his-girlfriend."

"Well, I am not his girlfriend! Yet anyways. I was thinking we could celebrate at my place? Just the four of us? Maybe Helena? Order in some Thai?" Felicity looked apprehensive.

"I think that sounds perfect." Laurel nodded "I will let Ollie know."

Felicity nodded "And I will talk to Tommy and find out if he would like to include Helena in our plans or not."

"I am sure he will. She has melded pretty well with all of us." Laurel smiled.

"I just hope that Tommy doesn't suspect we are all keeping a secret from him." Felicity was worrying her bottom lip as she fiddled with her skirt.

"Thomas Merlyn is THE most oblivious man. He could run into The Hood and The Huntress and not realize who they really are." Laurel was rolling her eyes. "We all just need to relax and enjoy an evening celebrating his birthday."

"Ok. Ok. I think I can do that." Felicity nodded. She remained silent for a moment as the both ate their food before she blurted out in a whisper "How the hell are you so chill about this all?!"

"I'm really not. Ollie and I have just talked about it quite a bit, so I guess I have just had a better chance to get used to it?" Laurel shrugged "If you want at the next girls night we can always talk to Helena about it all."

"I think that sounds great actually." Felicity grinned as she took another bite of her burger.

 _Felicity's Apartment, Tommy's Birthday_

Laurel knocked lightly on Felicity's door, Oliver by her side holding a gift bag.

Tommy was quick to open the door, a grin plastered across his face. "Come on in you guys. Helena is already here."

"Happy Birthday, buddy." Oliver said as he pulled Tommy in for a hug

"Thank you." He responded as he took the gift bag Oliver handed him. "Oh, this feels like a Chateauneuf de Pape."

"It tastes like one, too." Oliver smirked.

"You are a true friend" Tommy grinned again as he led them into Felicity's sitting room were Felicity was busy setting out take out containers filled with Thai food onto her coffee table.

"Hey guys!" Felicity smiled at them "Just in time. I just got back from picking up the food."

"I am going to go and pour us each a glass of this" Tommy said as he carried the bottle of wine from Oliver into the kitchen.

"Sounds good. You know where the corkscrew and glassed are!" Felicity called after him. Helena snickered slightly to which Felicity glared at her. "Oh you shush!"

Laurel rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics. "Helena, what have you been up to recently?"

"I decided that it is time for me to finish my degree." Helena smiled "I think that Michael would be happy that I am finally completing my teaching degree."

"That's amazing, Helena!" Felicity smiled

"I agree. I had no idea you had any interest in teaching." Oliver said.

"It's always been a dream of mine." Helena said with a grin as Tommy walked back into the room carefully balancing a tray of five glasses of wine. Every quickly grabbed a glass.

"A toast!" Tommy grinned as he threw an arm around Felicity's shoulder "To the best birthday in a long time! I finally have my best friend back! And I have other friends that make this day even more special."

Felicity smiled at him as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek "Happy Birthday, Tommy"

Everyone smirked around their glasses as they sipped on their wine.

Before they could even touch the food that was laid out for them all, a knock sounded at the door.

"Who could that be?" Felicity looked confused as she went to answer her door.

Everyone was surprised to see Malcolm Merlyn standing on Felicity's doorstep.

"Mr. Merlyn" Felicity voiced her shock

"Miss Smoak, always a pleasure. May I come in?" He smiled at her politely.

When he was in the living room Laurel, Helena, and Oliver all nodded their greetings before Malcolm turned to Tommy.

"I have been trying to get in touch with you." He stated simply.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Tommy said bluntly.

Malcolm held out a small box and stated "Happy Birthday, Tommy"

Tommy looked at him carefully before turning and saying to his friends "Just give us a second"

With that Tommy led his father back outside of Felicity's apartment.

Once the door closed behind Tommy, Felicity turned to her friends and said "You would think that after all he has done that Mr. Merlyn would simply leave Tommy alone." She sat down on her couch with a huff.

"Malcolm… he has never really thought of Tommy in relation to his actions." Laurel said to which Oliver nodded.

"It has been that way since we were kids." Oliver added

"Well at least I am not the only one with a crappy father." Helena gave a small laugh before taking a drink from her wine glass.

"We just need to try our best to make this birthday good for him even if it was spoiled by his Dad." Laurel said to which everyone else nodded their agreement.

It was only a moment later that Tommy walked back in.

"What was all that about?" Oliver questioned.

"He wanted to invite to some event. Apparently he is nominated for some award." Tommy said offhandedly.

"And what did you say?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I told him I wouldn't go." Tommy shrugged. "Now I do recall you saying you got my favorite curry."

"Yes I did" Felicity grinned "And it has your name written all over it. I also got you Mango Sticky Rice."

"Now this, Smoaky, this is why I adore you." Tommy grinned back as he pulled Felicity into a hug before sitting on the couch and pulling a container of food towards himself.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it! And again I apologize for the Hiatus lasting longer than intended! And I promise next chapter with be out by months end! Remember to leave a comment!**


	18. Coffee With a Friend

**A/N: Short I know! But I am trying to get over a hump of episodes that just do not have a ton of plot that transition well into my story.**

 **Coffee with a Friend**

The last few days had not been the easiest days for Laurel. To start off Malcolm Merlyn and by proxy Tommy were attacked at an awards ceremony. Due to this attack Tommy found out that Oliver is the Hood. And while Laurel would love to be there for her friend while he tries to cope with the new knowledge… but she couldn't be because of her mother. Her absolutely delusional mother who thinks she has proof that Sara is alive. She really needed some caffeine…

Laurel pulled out her phone and immediately typed out the message "Meet me Jitters in 30?" and sent it to Felicity.

It was only a moment later that she received a message from her back that said "YES"

 _Starling Jitters 30 min later_

Laurel was already sat in a corner booth sipping on her double shot vanilla latte when Felicity walked in.

As soon as she approached the table she gave Laurel and exasperated look "Do I ever need to talk to you." she said as she shoved her laptop bag and purse onto her side of the booth, only making sure to keep her wallet in hand. "But first, coffee!"

It only took a few minutes for Felicity to get her coffee, as she and Laurel were regulars and the baristas all knew their regular order. Felicity sat down with a huff and took a long sip of her coffee, eyes closed in appreciation.

Finally somewhat sated, Felicity looked up at Laurel, "Tommy is being very tiresome. He came to my apartment after he found out about Oliver and said 'I am still pissed that I am the last to know about this all, but I am way less pissed at you then I am at Oliver, so can I please stay here?'"

Laurel groaned "How mad is he?"

"He went on a rant about how vigilantes think they get to be judge juror and executioner. Did I tell you that he actually guessed that Helena is Huntress?" Felicity was speed talking "Yea he was talking about how Oliver had confirmed that you and I have known for a few weeks and that well I kind of sort of help with his tech… And damn it Tommy guessed Helena's role! I was too shocked to try and deny it! I felt terrible! I called Helena up but she was ok with it. Said she wasn't mad at me. I mean he did guess, I didn't tell him. But oh my goodness, Laurel, I am trying so hard to convince him that he has got to hear Oliver and Helena out on why they do it. But he is being so freaking stubborn! At least he is now at a point that he isn't too mad at you and me."

"Felicity! Breathe!" Laurel finally was able to break in. "This is not the first time that Tommy and Oliver have had a bad disagreement. It isn't even the first disagreement founded on one of them doing something illegal. They always find their way back to being friends one way or another. Even if the other way is me hitting them both upside the heads and calling them idiots."

"I suppose you are right…" Felicity slumped into the booth before taking a long slurp of her coffee. "So what's going on your side of the fence? Haven't heard from you since Tommy's birthday dinner."

"My mother is in town." Laurel punctuated each word before she took a sip of her own coffee, keeping her eyes glued on Felicity to catch her reaction.

"Wait… What did you just say? Cause I could have sworn you would have said your MOTHER is in town. And if I know anything about your family… it is that your mother does NOT come here."

"Oh you heard right." Laurel groaned "She has this delusion that Sara is alive. She is so convinced that this person she found is actually Sara that she has my Dad convinced… And to be honest she almost has me convinced…"

Felicity reached on of her hands out to grasp one of Laurels in a comforting manner.

"I just… Why does she have to do this? Why can't we just move on? Why can't we let Sara rest in peace?" Laurel said softly her voice cracked as her eye began to water.

"I know." Felicity said in a comforting tone "I cannot imagine the pain you must be going through with all of this going on with Tommy and your mother. Especially since it took you so long to let go of all your anger towards Sara and grieve her properly. That grief is still pretty fresh for you. While I feel terrible for your parents… your mom shouldn't be dragging you into this. Have you gotten to talk to Oliver about any of this?"

"No. He has been too busy with reopening Verdant. We haven't seen each other since Tommy's birthday. I haven't seen anyone outside of my coworkers and my parent since that night. And it seems as though life has fallen apart since then." Laurel let out a sigh.

"It really does seem that way. But know I have your back. And I am working on the Tommy giving Oliver and Helena the chance to explain themselves fully. I will get him to crack… Hopefully. Otherwise you may need to smack him upside the head." Felicity laughed then and was soon joined by Laurel.

"That, that I can do."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Sisters and Mothers

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sisters and Mothers**

Thea has been interning at CNRI since she had turned 18 and since Laurel and Felicity had discovered Oliver and Helena's secret. Laurel has greatly enjoyed having Thea at CNRI and thought that she was a quick learner and had plenty of potential to be a great lawyer when the time came.

"Laurel? Can we talk?" Thea spoke up hesitantly as Laurel paged through a case file. "Sister to sister?"

Not paying attention, Laurel mumbled "I'm busy right now…"

Thea's shoulders slumped forward before walking back towards the file room.

Realizing what happened, Laurel jumped out of her seat and quickly walked over to Thea and grabbed her arm "Hey, I'm sorry, what's up?"

"I need some advice." Thea locked eyes with Laurel "I'm sort of dating this guy who would definitely be described as a bad I figured, since you know, Ollie wasn't always a good guy… maybe you could give me some advice?"

"My best advice? Run." Laurel placed a hand on Thea's shoulder "Not all bad guys get the reality check your brother got."

"Yeah. See, that was my first instinct, too, but-"Thea started but was interrupted by the other intern.

"Laurel?" the intern spoke up. "The Chinese embassy's on line two. I'm transferring him over."

Laurel nodded her thanks as Thea raised an eyebrow at her, "Chinese embassy?"

"Just a case I am working on. We can continue this conversation later?" Laurel questioned hand hovering over the phone.

"Ok" Thea nodded as Laurel picked up her phone.

 _Laurels Apartment, A couple of days later_

The last few days had been incredibly long and frustrating for Laurel and she was incredibly excited for the girls night she had planned with Felicity and Helena.

"So is Tommy still angry?" Laurel asked Felicity as she carried a tray that held three wine classes, a bottle of wine, and a large bowl of popcorn on it.

"He is frustrated still. But I do think I have finally got him convinced that Oliver and Helena are not madmen murderers." Felicity spoke frankly as she followed Laurel with a large tub of vanilla ice cream and 3 spoons in hand.

"I call that a win!" Helena smiled gleefully from her place squatted in front of Laurel's TV. "What are we watching tonight? Chick flick? Or something with a bit of action?" She held up Bridesmaids and Captain America.

"I vote Captain America so we can drool over Chris Evans abs." Felicity said as she flopped onto the couch.

"Agreed!" Helena laughed as she popped the DVD into Laurel's DVD player "So is Tommy still living with you? Or is he back at the Queen's?"

"He is still at my place. For now anyways. He said he was going to talk to Oliver soon though." Felicity spoke around her large bite of ice cream.

"That's good. Oliver has been really upset that Tommy has only been talking with him about the Club since he found out." Laurel said as she passed around filled wine glasses. "Have either of you done anything about your feelings for each other since he has been living in your apartment?" Laurel smirked at Felicity eyebrows raised questioningly.

Felicity groaned "No…"

"You two are so very frustrating." Helena snorted into her wine.

"Please, let's not talk about it." Felicity scrunched her face in disgust before taking a sip of wine "Laurel tell us about how the end of your mom's visit went. You never did tell me how it all went."

Laurel grimaced "I have found new reasons to be angry with my mother and I am still processing."

"I feel like I am going to dislike your mother even more than I already do after this conversation is finished." Felicity flinched at Laurel's harsh tone of voice.

"Probably." Laurel chewed on her cheek.

"What happened? Why was she even in town?" Helena asked.

"She had this picture of a girl on an island in the North China Sea. It was an island close to the one Ollie was found on. She was convinced it was Sara. The girl was wearing a Starling City Rockets cap exactly like Sara's. That is what convinced Mom it was Sara. Not that the girl looked kinda similar to Sara but the hat. I dug and found the girl. It wasn't Sara. When I asked my Mom how she knew Sara had the cap… She said she saw Sara before she went on the boat. She knew Sara was on the boat the entire time. And she knew Ollie was cheating on me with her, and she let me find out by finding out they were dead." By the time Laurel finished she huffed out a breath and swiped at her watering eyes, frustrated.

"It's official. I hate your mom." Felicity said with finality.

"Me too!" Helena nodded her agreement

"I am just so angry. I am so mad that she let all that pain crash down on top of me like that. Finding out that Ollie was dead. Then to find out that so was Sara and that Ollie was cheating on me with my own sister all within this small time period. It destroyed me. And my mother kept the fact that Ollie was cheating from me and I had to find out from Moira." Laurel seethed.

"You have every right to be angry." Helena placed a calming hand onto Laurel's knee.

"Just don't let it consume you. We are here for you. So let it all out." Felicity leaned into Laurel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Laurel laughed as she swiped at her eyes yet again "You guys are too good to me."

"Nah. We just want to mooch off all your wine and ice cream." Felicity poked Laurel's side. Helena raised her glasses in a 'here, here' motion.

"Jokes on you. You bought that ice cream AND this wine. You left it here last time." Laurel grinned at Felicity.

"I THOUGHT I recognized the bottle of merlot you took out!" Felicity laughed.

"You guys want to keep talking? Or should we start the movie and see shirtless Chris Evans?" Helena chirped eyebrow raised as she help up the remote.

"Shirtless Chris Evans and then more girl talk. I have another bottle of wine we can crack open." Laurel grinned.

 **A/N: Hey all sorry it has been so long! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be the undertaking! So get ready for a hell of a ride! I am gonna get that in one chapter. And then one chapter that will have a post-undertaking. Then our story will be complete. At least until I find the mojo/inspiration to take my ideas I had for a sequel to this and actually write it!**


	20. The Undertaking

**A/N: HI GUYS! I know it's been forever… but writers block has been terrible for this story. But this chapter is pretty long! But unfortunately it is the last. But I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **The Undertaking**

Laurel had taken to spending time with Oliver, Felicity, and Helena in Verdant's basement while they all work. She found she enjoyed watching them all work together. She even had started occasionally sparring with Helena during downtime.

"YES!" Felicity cried out happily.

"Please tell me you got in." Oliver asked.

"Even better. I hacked Cayman Fidelity and put together a list all the deposits Backman made last year." Felicity grinned happily

"Felicity, what good does that do us if we don't know whose money it was?" Oliver groaned

Felicity handed the sheet of paper she printed out. "Look at the biggest deposit Backman made last year. Bottom page."

Oliver sighed. "$2 million on Decem—" he stopped, blinking for a moment before continuing "December 12." He finished. "That's the day Walter disappeared."

"What if one of Backman's clients was paid 2 million to kidnap Walter?" Felicity prodded

"Then we find out which client it was… and we use them to find Walter." Oliver stated "Ok, back-trace the account, follow the money, hopefully it will lead us to whoever kidnapped Walter."

Felicity immediately turned to the computer and began typing away.

"Do you really think that after all this time… that Walter could really be alive?" Laurel asked eyebrow crinkling slightly.

"I don't know." Oliver sighed.

"But we can hope!" Helena piped up.

"Got it!" Felicity chirped as the computer beeped "Dominic Alonzo."

"Yeah." Oliver sighed.

"Name ring a bell?" Felicity asked looking back at him.

"Alonzo runs the biggest underground casino in Starling City when he's not busy kidnapping." He explained.

Helena leaned over Felicity's shoulder to look at the ID picture "He looks like the kind of person to spend his spare time kidnapping…"

"So I am guessing we are going to go undercover for this?" Helena asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we need to access Alonzo's computer, but without setting off any alarms." Oliver explained.

"Looks like someone is gambling tonight…" Felicity laughed.

"Those guys would make me the minute that I walked in there." Oliver pulled a face. "Oliver Queen would never be caught dead in a place like that."

"It's a good thing that is exactly the kind of place a Bertinelli would be." Helena grinned wickedly.

"Can you count cards?" Felicity asked.

Helena rolled her eyes "Of course I can."

"Alright fine. Helena you're going in. But we are still going to do this my way." Oliver

 **(A/N: So basically the casino scene is the same except Helena is there not Felicity. Also and FYI: TOMMY IS NOT WORKING FOR HIS DAD! Because with the help of Felicity he was able to somewhat get over Oliver being the Hood [still not completely over it though])**

 _Verdant's basement after The Hood interrogates Moira_

Laurel, Felicity, and Helena all sat waiting for Oliver and Diggle to return from their interrogation of Moira.

"What the hell! Diggle! I thought you said you were going to pull your punches?" Laurel cried out in outrage as she immediately stood to look at Oliver's face.

"I did." Diggle stated bluntly.

"Let me go grab you an icepack… for everything…" Felicity winced as she looked at Oliver

"I'm fine." Oliver brushed her off "I need you to look up everything you can on Unidac Industries."

"Well, we know Queen Consolidated acquired them seven months ago." Felicity responded flippantly as she began typing.

"I need information about what I don't know." Oliver said gently.

"Unidac is a small research and development technology company that specializes in seismic infringement." Felicity stated without looking up

"Merlyn plans on leveling the Glades with a device that triggers a manmade earthquake." Oliver said gravely.

Felicity looked up with wide eyes as Laurel spoke "You're kidding, right Ollie?"

"What else does it say?" Oliver asked ignoring Laurel's question.

"More information on the stock auction and, you know, the latest on what the media's calling-" Felicity spoke flatly, without emotion

"The Unidac massacre." Oliver finished with a sigh

"There's no way this timing is a coincidence." Helena responded.

"Oliver, there's a website claiming the police suspect a copycat archer." Felicity added a look of concern on her face.

"What?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"So the copycat is working for Mr. Merlyn?" Laurel questioned.

"He's tying up loose ends." Oliver said. "Erasing all evidence this device exists so no one can trace the devastation back to him."

"All right, so the Hood is going to have to have a conversation with Mr. Merlyn…" Laurel spoke quietly

Oliver shook his head. "Well, even if I take out Merlyn, the other archer is still out there. He can set off the device." He sighed. "We need to find it. Then Merlyn can get his."

"Well, maybe there's another way to get Merlyn to tell us." Felicity said, typing away on her keyboard.

"What do you have in mind?" Helena smiled knowingly

"As I keep proving, people keep secrets." Felicity smiled as she typed. "Computers don't."

"Felicity, are you hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe?" Oliver nearly laughed.

"'Hacking' is such an ugly word. No. I'm…" Felicity stopped and shook her head before continuing. "Yeah, totally hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe."

Helena and Laurel exchanged glances and shook their heads at their friends antics.

 **(A/N: AND because Felicity works for Merlyn Global its WAY easier for her to hack them because she can get in a lot easier seeing as she WORKS there.)**

 _Laurel's Apartment, day before the Undertaking_

"You have to promise me that you will stay out of the Glades until we find all the devices, Laurel." Oliver was looking at Laurel as she worked on her laptop with fondness and worry evident on his face.

"You don't have to worry about me, Ollie. Felicity has long since turned me onto digitizing all my clients files, so I have them all on my computer. I already called CNRI and told them I was 'sick' and would be working from home this week." Laurel smiled at him before she leaned up and kissed him sweetly "Really, I am more worried about you than I am about me. I will be spending most of my time either here or at Verdant until you get control of those devices."

"Don't worry about me. I have a lot of help." Oliver grinned

"Yes. Yes you do." Laurel smiled back at him "Are you going to make sure that Felicity stays at Verdant and doesn't try to go out and help you? Because you know she will want to go out with you to disable these machines."

'I'll try. But there is no promises. I am going to be out and so are Diggle and Helena. No one can stay and make sure Felicity stays were she is supposed to be." Oliver shrugged.

"And I sure as hell can't make her listen to me." Laurel leaned into Oliver's shoulder "But I will try."

 _The Undertaking_

"The Undertaking, it's happening tonight." Oliver said as he entered Verdant's basement to find everyone already there even, surprisingly, Tommy. "Tommy… I didn't expect to see you."

"My dad told me about the Undertaking. I called Felicity while I was leaving his office and told her… She told me to come her… I want to help you guys stop him." He responded stiffly.

Oliver nodded "Glad to have you."

"Oliver, I think Felicity may have found something important." Helena said.

"This symbol is a map of the old subway tunnel system." She stated.

"That's what got us thinking the Undertaking is connected to the Glades." Oliver said

"What if it's more specific than that?" Felicity questioned

Oliver looked up confusion clear on his face "What do you mean?"

"If I had a machine that could trigger an earthquake in an otherwise geologically stable area, where would I position it?" She asked in a prompting manner.

Oliver nodded as both Tommy and Helena spoke together "Underground"

"Yeah." Felicity pulled up a map on her computer screen and blew it up so that they could all see it clearly "This is a U.S. geological survey of the tectonic plates running underneath Starling City. This red line here is a known fault that runs right below the Glades. About a mile, the fault runs underneath the old Tenth Street subway line. Dollars to donuts, the seismic device is somewhere along there."

"I know where it is." Oliver saidBefore he could explain any further his phone rang. He glanced at it and answered right away "Now is not a good time." He listened for a moment "What channel?" He listened again before turning "Helena, pull up the local news, please." Helena did so quickly and quietly. The TV turned on just as Moira came onto screen and began talking

"My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. And God forgive me, I have failed this city." Moira said. Thea watched on as police officers quietly entered the room and stood watch in the back. "For the past five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family, I have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose- to destroy the Glades and everyone in it." Thea's eyes widened in shock and reports gasped and started whispering to each other in surprise. Moira glanced off to the side to see Detective Hilton standing there, ready to take her in. "I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur." Moira continued.

Moira continued on but no one continued to listen.

"I'm sorry Oliver." Felicity was the first to speak.

"Don't be. She gave all those people a chance." Oliver spoke as he lifted a lid off of a crate to reveal a bow.

"I thought Merlyn broke your bow." Diggle spoke out on the confusion that was written on everyone elses faces.

"I have another." Oliver said simply.

"I was going over the device schematics." Felicity stated. "The device can be set for a timed detonation or can be remote activated by a mobile transmitter."

"Something Merlyn is probably going to have on him. Listen, Oliver, if we can just get our hands on this transmitter, maybe we don't need to track down the device." Helena spoke hopefully

"It's too big of an 'if,' Helena" Oliver replied. "I need you and Diggle in the subway. Find the device, disarm it."

"So you can take on Merlyn by yourself?" Diggle raised an eyebrow in question

"I have to."

"Ollie! He'll kill you!" Laurel sounded outraged as she walked to stand right in front of Oliver.

"I know" Oliver looked down. "He's beaten twice and I don't know how to stop him."

"Then why don't you bring someone along you didn't have last time? Me- or Diggle!" Helena stated

"I can't let you" Oliver shook his head

"You're not alone in this Oliver. You brought all of us into this." Diggle gestured to everyone within the room "Besides, army regulations- a soldier never lets a brother go into battle alone" He held out his hand and after a moment Oliver took it.

"I'm out of bows." Oliver said.

Dig smirked "I got my gun."

"I guess it's up to us to do the dismantling." Felicity said as she glanced at Helena, Laurel, and Tommy.

"This whole area is ground zero." Oliver told her. "I want you all out of here."

"If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving." Felicity responded stubbornly to which Tommy nodded.

"Agreed!" Laurel and Helena said together.

"Besides, if we don't deactivate the device, who will?" Felicity questioned "I can talk Helena through it."

"Alright." Oliver sighed "I guess there is no convincing any of you to get to safety…"

"Nope. We are here to help you." Laurel grinned as she wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed him "Your job is just to get back to me safe."

"I won't make any promises… But I will try my hardest." Oliver spoke quietly.

 _Later_

Laurel was nervously biting her fingernails as she paced the basement. She was listening carefully to Felicity giving Helena instructions over the coms. Tommy had taken to leaning up against one of the walls looking as though he was trying to process all that was happening.

"Have you found it yet Helena?" Felicity spoke into the com

"I don't really know what exactly I am looking for 'Lis" Helena's response came through the speaker.

"Do you want me to describe it?" Felicity asked

A moment passed before Helena responded "No… I found it… Holy hell is this thing huge."

"You should see something that looks like a circuit board."Felicity said as she stared at the machines schematics "Pull it out. Do you see a timer?"

"Seven minutes, Felicity!" A sense of urgency broke out into Helena's tone.

"Well, good news. It should be a paperweight in about three." Felicity sounded only slightly confident. "There are three wires- you need a green one, a yellow and one blue. Cut the blue."

"Oh, God…" Helena's voice was filled with anxiety "The time dropped to two minutes! The machine is going into the ground!" 

"There must be some sort of anti-tamper safeguard." Felicity remained calm. "Hold on. I'm going to try to figure out how to override it."

"Ok…" Helena only sounded slightly frantic.

Laurel listened intently as Felicity calmly explained to Helena yet again how to shut off the machine after the safe-guard was enacted. She also was carefully watching Tommy as he watched Felicity with worry evident on his face.

"GOT IT!" Helena's voice came through only moments later "It's off."

"That's a relief…" Tommy let out a sigh as Felicity looked back at him smiling gleefully.

"Get back to the lair, Helena. The streets are probably still going to be crazy dangerous tonight with riots. Be safe." Felicity told her friend.

"Alright. You guys stay put." Helena responded.

"You did it 'Lis!" Laurel was grinning.

Felicity flushed slightly as she looked down "Hopefully Oliver can catch Merlyn."

"God I hope so. My Dad deserves what's coming to him…" Tommy stated angrily.

There was a moment of silence before the room around them started to shake.

"Helena turned it off!" Tommy cried out.

"Your dad must've had a second device!" Felicity nearly yelled.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Tommy yelled as he tried to establish his bearings as the room continued shaking and things began crashing and falling around them, lights flickering.

The shaking lasted for only a few minutes before it finally stopped.

Moments after the room stopped shaking Helena's voice came back through the com "I guess we missed a device…" She stated simply. "Laurel you have to come out here. I saw Thea out in the streets with that boyfriend of hers. You should come and get them before either of them get hurt. I would grab them… But I doubt they would trust Huntress."

"Where is she?" Laurel asked and Felicity immediately relayed her question.

"Not too far from where the device I shut down was at. But was headed towards CNRI." Helena responded "I'm not going to come back to Verdant, Felicity. There are people trapped in collapsed buildings. I could help."

"Alright. Just please be safe." Felicity responded.

"Are you really going to go out there?" Tommy asked Laurel as she headed towards the stairs.

"Of course I am. Thea is acting a fool and is out in the streets of the Glades with her boyfriend. I am going to go get her to safety." Laurel stated solidly as she began climbing "You guys stay safe. Let me know if Ollie gets back."

"We will. Stay safe. Let us know when you find Thea." Felicity called up to her.

 _Very late that night, Laurel's Apartment_

Laurel and Oliver were both lying awake in bed, neither one of them being able to sleep after al that had transpired the last few days.

"So now that you stopped from leveling the Glades, are you going to stop being the Hood?" Laurel asked as she moved closer to Oliver and curled into his side.

"I don't know. I think the Hood could still do some good in Starling. There is still lots of bad. Merlyn just happened to be the worst of the worst." Oliver mused as he pulled Laurel closer to himself. "I do know that I want to take a break from that side of things and just spend some time with you. Maybe we can take a little vacation?"

Laurel smiled as she twisted in his arms in order to kiss him "I think that sounds very nice. Although… with your mom in jail… we may have to put it on hold. Thea needs you. And you need to decide what to do about Queens Consolidated. If you're going to take on the role of CEO or if you are going to appoint someone else."

"Thea could always come with us. I'll get her a separate room. And as for QC… I was honestly thinking about asking Walter if he would like the position back. I am still not exactly fit to be CEO. Though I do think I am going to see if he will allow me to shadow him so I can learn." Oliver said thoughtfully.

"You have actually put some thought into this all. Color me surprised." Laurel raised her eyebrows in shock

"Yes. I have been thinking about all that needs to be done ever since I took down Merlyn." Oliver laughed slightly

"Quite a bit needs to be done." Laurel nodded her agreement.

"We should really try to sleep." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded before she again leaned up and kissed him.

 _OUTTAKE_

As the door to the basement slammed shut, Felicity turned towards one of the many fallen computers. As she attempted to pick it up, it began sparking.

"Felicity! Don't!" Tommy lunged forward and swatted at Felicity's hands "There is nothing left that you can do. Please don't get yourself hurt because you're trying to mess with computers and other equipment that got broken during the quake! I need you to stay safe. Please. I can't make sure that anybody else is safe. But I'm going to make damned sure that the woman I care most about is safe." Tommy was babbling at this point.

"And now I know why you find it cute when I babble." Felicity rolled her eyes fondly before she reached her arms around Tommy's neck and kissed him deeply. "I wanted to try to get the computer up again because that my connection to Helena. And if she needs to get in contact with us… I would like her to be able to."

"Alright. But I can help." Tommy's hands had come to rest on her hips and he made no move to let her go.

"Are we going to do that?" Felicity asked

"Oh, yea." Tommy blushed slightly before he let her go. Felicity smiled as she leaned up to kiss him again before moving and allowing him space to pick the fallen computer up.

"By the way, just so we are absolutely crystal clear here, Tommy… me kissing you… that means I want to be your girlfriend." Felicity stated bluntly.

Tommy huffed out a laugh as he set the computer back onto the desk "I would like that. I would really like that, Smoaky."

Felicity smiled as she stepped back into Tommy's personal space allowing Tommy to wrap his arms around her.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I am going to do a huge thank you note that will be in a separate chapter all its own. But just know I appreciate you all that have been following this story from the beginning!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: HEY ALL! I finally found a moment to write the epilogue and a PROPER thank you to all you FABULOUS people. I cannot begin to thank you all enough for reading this little story of mine. For taking time and reviewing it. For loving it as much as I love it. For being patient with me and my horrendous writers block. I really really would like to take some time to thank some SPECIFIC people…**

 **From Tumblr: dreameramb and jcc04220**

 **From FFN: Write-To-You, NeoTyson, fanfic333, mjf2468, Lauriver4ever, ravenx1988, OllielovesDinah, icekrim91, highlander348, and Sybiline37**

 **From AO3: Aru_Jane and fanoffic**

 **And also thank you to everyone else that left comments, favorited, left kudos, bookmarked and followed this story! I appreciate you all so so very much!**

 **Epilogue**

A month had passed since the undertaking. And in that month many things had changed.

Tommy had taken over for Merlyn Global and merged it with Queens Consolidated in light of all controversies surrounding the Merlyn name. Tommy and Oliver both held positions of power with Queens Consolidated with the guidance of Walter.

Tommy still lived with Felicity and now that they were officially a couple, he had no plans of moving out.

While Laurel still had her apartment, she spent most of her time at the Queen Mansion spending time with either Oliver or Thea.

Helena had finally begun taking her classes in order to finish her degree and she very much enjoyed any and all breaks she could take from studying to be with her friends.

"So how are your classes going, Helena?" Laurel asked as she sat down on Felicity's couch.

"Urgh… I forgot how absolutely mind-numbing a two hour lecture can be." Helena groaned "My only saving grace is our group message."

"You can say that again. Work has been crazy ever since the merger. And Tommy and Oliver, the idiots, put me in charge of the whole of Applied Science… It's not been very relaxing for me. I've barely had any time to breath." Felicity sighed as she sprawled out onto the couch and over Laurel's lap.

"Of course they put you in charge, 'Lis. You're kind of awesome at your job." Laurel grinned "And don't worry, I'm swamped at my new position at the DA's office as well. Being the newbie's not fun."

"But you're gonna kick ass and one day you'll be DA." Felicity looked up at Laurel knowingly, smirking.

"I don't know about that…" Laurel flushed.

"We do!" Helena piped up as she came and sat down next to Laurel and hugged her. "Now Felicity… tell us how things are going between you and Tommy."

"Things are… great! I never thought we would actually get here but we are… and it's perfect. Although I never thought we would go from being friends to being a couple that lives together in one fell swoop. I mean Laurel and Oliver don't even live together!" Felicity laughed nervously.

Helena laughed as well "Laurel may still have her apartment, that doesn't mean she spends most of her nights there."

Laurel raised an eyebrow as she looked at Helena "Are you stalking me, Miss Huntress?"

"Hey! I just try to make sure that you guys are safe, what with those two new woman in the Glades doing who knows what." Helena said defensively.

"I'm only teasing, Helena. And from what I heard those two women are doing the exact same thing you and Ollie are doing. Keeping the people of the Glades safe." Laurel rolled her eyes.

"I suppose. Who knows, maybe Oliver and I will run into one of them and we will end up working together?" Helena mused.

"Maybe." Laurel gave a half smile before she finally flicked the remote and turned the movie they had been watching back on.

 **THE END**


End file.
